Vampire Diaries:Christmas with the Gilberts
by ayekay47
Summary: Sequel to Octoberfest with the Salvatores. Damon goes to spend Christmas at the Gilbert's home along with Alaric and Anna. What trouble does he possibly get into now? Summary sucks, story is better!
1. Welcome Mr Salvatore

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is officially the day that all the fun will begin. That's right, today's December 1st, the day that Damon moves his items into my house, and stays with my family and me for the entire month as we show him our way of celebrating Christmas. _

_At first, Aunt Jenna wasn't too fond of the idea. She doesn't trust Damon, especially with him staying under her roof which could cause things to happen easily. But, she trusts me and knows that I'm better than that. Secretly, I think she's excited. For the first time in months, she'll have a house full of teens. That's true! I forgot to mention, Anna and Jeremy are coming stay the entire month too._

_How wonderful, two humans and three vampires, living underneath the same roof..._

"Hunny," Damon called out as he sat on her open window seal, "I'm hommmme." He made sure to stress the m on home as they did in the olden day movies.

"Damon," whispered Elena as she ran to his side and placed her hand over his mouth. "Jenna's home, she could easily hear you."

"Elena," Damon replied, mocking the young girl, "Why does it matter? She knows I'm staying the entire month."

"Because," Elena started, "_Normal _humans, use the front door. So good bye."

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Damon as he climbed out of the window and quickly made his way down the large tree. Elena laughed quietly as her boyfriend pouted at her from the ground below as she carefully sealed the window shut.

"Was that Damon?" Jenna asked as she walked into Elena's room and placed her newly washed clothes on the dresser near her bed.

"Um, no," Elena smiled nervously, "Well, yeah, but not in the room. I had him on speaker phone."

"Hmph, could have sworn he was in here. Guess I'm finally losing my mind, huh?" laughed Jenna, "Speaking of Damon, what time is he coming over?"

"I'm-" Elena started, only to be interrupted by the door bell ringing throughout the house, "Damon's here."

Elena smiled to herself as she raced down the stairs and made her way to the living room. Quickly, she opened the door to discover Damon leaning against the wall with his arms slightly crossed as he flashed her his famous smirk – the same smirk that weakened her knees every time she laid eyes on him.

"Can I come in?" he asked, joking around due to the fact that he had already been invited in months ago.

"After you," Elena replied as she opened her hands up like the employees at hotels normally did.

Damon smirked as he strutted past the dark girl, allowing himself to walk around the living room, observing every aspect of the room. Although he had been in the home numerous times before, he still found it fascinating to discover embarrassing pictures of Elena as a younger child, which could be used as black mail in the future.

"The house isn't as large as the boarding house..." Elena trailed off, "But we have just enough bedrooms, if you and Jeremy share his room and Anna and I share mine."

"Why can't we share a room?" Damon asked as he lowered his voice, dragging out each word as she felt his warm breath hitting her face, causing her to shiver under his stare.

"Because," Elena smiled as she walked into the kitchen, "Some of us have authority living in the home with us."

"I'm a big boy," Damon smirked, "I'll behave myself."

"You better," warned Elena as she suddenly grew serious.

"Elena, look at this face," Damon demanded as he pointed a long pale finger to his smirking face, "Does it look like I'd be bad?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Elena asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"Only if you say yes, because any other way would put me sounding similar to Stefan" Damon replied as he shook in disapproval, "Scary thought."

Damon causally laid himself across the living room couch as he grabbed the nearest book, Twilight. "Don't tell me you actually read this stuff," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_I _don't," Elena said as she snatched the book out of his hand, "It's Caroline's. She left it here the last time she came spend the night."

"Oh, right," Damon replied in a rolling of the eyes, "The blonde who asked if vampires really sparkle. That explains a lot."

It'd only been thirty minutes since Damon's arrival, and already, he was all over the house, interested with every ounce of furniture, every picture, and every speck of dirt on the floor. Elena sighed as she realized what she had gotten herself in to, after all, it was Damon Salvatore, the guy who was fascinated by anything and everything.

"Elena," called Jenna as she appeared from above the current floor, carrying a bag of trash in one hand, "Did you talk to your brother?"

"About an hour ago. He said they were packing and would be over as soon as they were finished," answered Elena.

"Good, I'm about to start dinner. Oh, hello Damon. I hope you like roast," Jenna smiled as she took notice of the young guy laying across her couch.

"A woman's homemade meal always leads to a guy's heart," he replied uninterested.

"Don't you have a way with words. Anyway," Jenna sighed as she rolled her eyes at Damon before turning back to Elena, "Alaric's coming over tonight for dinner. I figured I'd invite him since everyone else had someone."

"The teacher?" Damon asked as he suddenly shot up quickly.

"Mr. Saltzman? Mhm," Jenna replied before exiting the room.

"How interesting," Damon said quietly to himself. Before he could get any ideas, Elena was on his case.

"Don't you dare try anything. I'm warning you Damon," she said forcefully as she grabbed hold of his bags and begin to bring them up the long isle of stairs. Suddenly, she felt Damon at her side, removing the heavy suitcase from her hands as he made his way up and quickly found the room.

"How did you-?" Elena asked as she pointed to Jeremy's room with as a look of confusion spread across her face.

"I've been here once or twice," Damon smirked, "Plus two hundred."

"Stalker much?" Elena laughed.

"Hey now," Damon said as he raised his eyebrows and waved his hands in front of him, "I'm no Stefan."

As much as Elena tried to hide it, she could feel herself laughing along with Damon at his previous comment. "Stop being mean."

"Stop being nice," Damon smirked as he mocked Elena even more than before.

"Why must you be so childish?" Elena asked, half annoyed, half entertained.

"Why must you be _so_ in love with me?" Damon whispered into Elena's ear as he pulled her closer to him before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Elena could feel Damon slowly backing her up and laying her against her bed as he climbed on top of her. Suddenly, they heard a clearing of the throat coming from the other side of the room as they flew apart from each other, Damon nearly landing in the chair on the opposite end of the room.

"Don't worry, it's just us," Jeremy laughed as he walked through the door, "Although, I could have lived without witnessing my sister and her boyfriend getting it on."

"Why didn't you ring the door bell?" Elena asked, ignoring Jeremy's last comment.

"I did. _Ten _times. Was Damon moaning to loud or something?" Jeremy replied as he took a seat on his sister's dresser. Elena could feel Damon's smirk before she even turned to look at him.

"Where's Anna?" she asked, refusing the reply to his comments once again.

"Downstairs with Aunt Jenna discussing things I don't care much about," yawned Jeremy.

"I like this kid," Damon said as he pointed in the direction of Jeremy, "He has spunk. Like, a younger version of myself."

"Jer, please don't end up like Damon," begged Elena.

"Oh, I hope I don't. Next thing I know, you'll be all over me," laughed Jeremy as he exited the room, leaving a stunned Elena and Damon nearly dying on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Did I mention I love that kid?" Damon smirked as he continued to laugh even harder than he had started to.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Alaric stood in the kitchen against the small island as he watched Jenna prepare the main course for the small family get together she was holding tonight. Apparently, Damon and Anna were staying the entire month along with Jeremy and Elena.

"So, this thing with Damon and Elena. Clue me in, when did this happen?" Alaric asked as he reached into a plastic bag of lettuce and removed a small piece for himself.

"To be honest, I have no clue. Last time I checked, she was working things out with Stefan," Jenna replied, never removing her eyes from her cooking meal.

"It's a shock, to me, personally. Every time Damon would visit at school, Elena would walk away with disgust," Alaric commented as he remembered witnessing a view moments when Elena and Damon would be together.

"You know what they say, opposites attract," sighed Jenna.

It wasn't so much that she didn't like Damon, because she did. But, she didn't trust him. Everyone around Mystic Falls knew his reputation – date the girl, have sex with the girl, dump the girl. Out of all the stories she heard about him, she had yet to hear about him staying with a girl for longer than three months. She'd already witnessed Elena going through enough pain, she didn't want to see her niece go through anymore unnecessary pain.

However, she refused to allow herself to become one of the over protective guardians who push themselves into every aspect of their child's life, including personal relationships. If Elena found something worth liking in Damon, there had to be something there that only Elena saw. It was also very possible that Damon only opened up to Elena and no one else. For all she knew, she could have been judging Damon based on rumors. As long as Elena was happy, she would try to push away the threatening stories and focus on the more important thing – getting to know her niece's boyfriend.

Anna, on the other hand, she absolutely loved. She had many manors for everyone around her and was always offering to help. Unlike Damon, she didn't just walk into the house and make herself at home. The first thing she did was head straight to the kitchen and make small talk with Jeremy's Aunt before leaving to go find her boyfriend. While Damon, well Damon just sat there looking like a pretty boy and throwing out sarcastic remarks.

"Alaric, would you do me a favor," Jenna asked still not looking up from her cooking food, "Could you get the other four down here please? Dinner's going to be served soon."

Without replying Alaric made his way up the stairway to find the four teenagers sitting together and talking in Jeremy's room. Damon winked the moment Alaric's eyes rested upon him, causing Alaric to sigh in frustration. If this was what he had to look forward to for the next month every day he stopped by, he'd end up pulling someone's hair out.

"What's wrong Ric? Not pleased to see me," smirked Damon as he pasted the history teacher before following a scolding Elena down the stairs.

"Never better, Damon," replied Alaric with the same amount of sarcasm hidden in his voice.

"There's the jolly old guy I killed before. Great attitude, personally, I love it," replied Damon before he shut up as they made their way into the kitchen and each took a seat at the table which was neatly made and prepared for the group.

"Love what?" asked Jenna as she placed a plate in front of each of her guests.

"Why," Damon started while looking at Jenna with an innocent smile, "How nice it was of you to take in all these teenagers for the holidays. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Jenna stopped in her tracks as she stared at Damon weirdly before shaking her head and going back to placing the food down. Damon simply shrugged before returning his focus to the talkative table.

"What you like any help, mam?" asked Anna as she rushed to Jenna's side and helped her carry the steaming pots of food.

"How thoughtful, thank you Anna," smiled Jenna as Anna followed her trail.

"You're welcome. Mother always thought me to help an fellow woman in need," Anna replied as she smiled back. Thoughts of her mother flashed to her mind, making her sad for a moment. However, when she turned to look at Jeremy, all her sadness went away. It was a part of the reason she was so crazy about him, he could fix her problems without even trying.

As soon as the food was finished being pasted out, the hungry kids as well as Alaric, dived into the food. For the rest of the dinner, Jeremy explained him and Anna's plans for the future, as well as how they were thinking about a big surprise that would eventually shock the entire family. Elena explained what she hoped to teach Damon about celebrating Christmas with a family, as well as Matt and Caroline's plans. And as far Alaric, well Alaric just sat back and chatted with Jenna as he kept a close eye on Damon. Although, surprisingly, Damon was on his best behavior for the rest of the meeting.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

woo, welcome to the first part of Christmas with the Gilberts, by yours truly. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I guess it's okay, tell me what you think. If I don't get many great reviews, I may end up redoing it.

Anyway, I tried capturing Damon's sarcastic and carefree attitude in this story simply because in the other one, his guard was down a little because he was around basically Elena the entire time. Now that he's around others, it's back up but yet he still knows when to stop and how to express his emotions to Elena. But we all know Damon wouldn't be Damon with his cockiness.

I think for a majority of this story, I may put it in Damon's point of view since the main idea is basically Damon experiencing a lifestyle with Elena and her family, and how he realizes how humans are not so bad. But I'm not sure, let me know if I should keep it in third person or if I should switch to first person.

Anyway, enjoy and review.


	2. Decorating with the Gilberts

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she emerged from the bathroom, only to find Damon spread out across her bed in nothing but a pair of silk pajama pants.

"Why, what does it look like I'm doing? Going to sleep. Goodnight Elena," he smirked as he turned on to his side, leaving his back to face Elena.

"Get. Out," she ordered as she grabbed him forcefully, pulling him to the ground in the process.

"Fine," he pouted as he walked out of the room, only to stop suddenly as he poked his head in for one last time, "But, I'll be back."

Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled down the sheets of her bed and climbed in as she waited for Anna to be finished in the bathroom. Almost as if she knew, Anna appeared out of the bathroom and made her way over to the bed as she climbed in as well.

"So," Anna started as she turned towards Elena, flashing a wide smile in the process, "How'd it happen?"

"How'd what happen?" Elena asked as she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, the whole you and Damon Salvatore thing. Everyone expected you and Stefan to stay together for a while. You two really shocked the town, especially with your whole sexy dance at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant," laughed Anna.

"Sexy?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Oh please, as if you didn't notice. Even _I _could feel the sexual tension coming off of the two of you," Anna snickered.

"Sexual tension? Um, I think not. There's no tension between us, especially sexual," laughed Elena.

"I see the way he looks at you, Elena. He _wants _every ounce of you. A vampire tends to notice these things," Anna replied.

"He can want all he wants, but he won't be getting anything from me," Elena sighed in frustration. She didn't mind Anna, just the poor girl wouldn't let Elena go to sleep.

"You're aggravated with me," Anna smiled as she tilted her head to the side, almost as if she was amused.

"No, but I am trying to sleep," replied Elena.

"My apology. I never really had a get together with another girl besides Mother and Katherine. Mother didn't believe in associating with many humans, and Katherine was way older than me. I never really hung around girls my age," explained Anna.

Anna waited silently for a reply from Elena but got nothing back except the sounds of a human girl sleeping quietly. She sighed silently as she bounced herself back on to her side as she looked out into the darkness from the window near her side of the bed. She sighed as she quietly got out of the bed, being extremely careful not to wake Elena.

Carefully, she opened the door slowly, making sure no unnecessary noise would escape. Thankfully, she managed to open it without a single crack or squeak. As she made her way down the hall, she knew exactly where she was headed to – _Jeremy's room._

She smiled as the familiar aroma hit her nose – the smell of teenage cologne with a mixture of Damon's expensive designer cologne. Anna slowly made her way to the side of the bed which occupied Damon as she placed on hand on his shoulder and shook him violently.

"What?" he groaned as he removed his hand from his face and tried to push her away.

"Wake up," she ordered in a low whisper.

"What could you possibly want at," Damon whispered as he turned to look at the alarm clock, "at twelve o' clock at night?"

Anna widened her eyes as she pointed to her sleeping boyfriend. "Obviously, I would enjoy sleeping next to my boyfriend," whispered Anna.

"And I care why?" Damon muttered as he turned his back to her and closed his eyes.

"Elena's all alone in her bed," Anna smirked as she saw Damon sitting up and slowly climbing out of the bed, "Enjoy."

Anna waited until Damon closed the door before jumping in the bed and attacking Jeremy – well not literally attacking him, but close enough. She sat on his stomach as he looked up to see her grinning widely at him before pulling her close and holding her tightly.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," he whispered.

"You know I can't stay away from you," she smiled before leaning down to kiss the boy beneath her.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon smiled down at the sleeping girl known as Elena. Many times during the night when she was with Stefan he'd stop by and visit, just to watch her sleep. She was so peaceful at night while she was asleep – so fragile, and gentle looking. Watching her made him feel as if nothing would go wrong, like nothing ever could go wrong.

She stirred for a moment, causing Damon to catch his breath. He prayed silently that she wouldn't wake up. Thankfully, she rolled over to her side and remained quiet. Carefully, Damon slipped into the bed as he slowly placed one arm around her waist and waited for her reaction. Almost as if she were waiting for him, Elena moved closer to him and relaxed against his hold. Slowly, Damon found his eyes closing before he drifted off back to sleep.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena awoke to feel a strong arm wrapped around her. Slowly, she followed the arm up to the face of Damon Salvatore, who just happened to be asleep.

"Wake up," she whispered as she shoved him roughly.

"Again?" he groaned as he whipped his eyes before realizing he was still in Elena's room, "Shit."

"When did you get in here?" she asked.

"When Anna kicked me out of my own bed," he replied sarcastically.

"She's with Jeremy?" Elena shouted, but in a small whisper.

"Apparently if she's not with me, and she's not with you, that'd be the only other place she'd go unless of course, she's with Jenna...which would be a bit strange," smirked Damon.

"Am I the only one not amused by this?" Elena sighed as she removed herself from Damon's grip and headed into the restroom, with Damon following closely behind her.

"I believe you are, kitten," he purred as he placed a small kiss upon her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure for a moment before removing herself from Damon's grip once again.

"You're no fun," he pouted as he watched her place her hair on top of her head, "Where's the Elena I went to Georgia with?"

"Back in Georgia," she smiled before turning to place a kiss on his cheek, "Maybe you should try playing by the rules once and a while."

"And maybe," Damon growled as he tackled Elena to the bed, sending her falling beneath him, "You should learn how to break them."

Elena found herself soon staring up into the deep blue eyes belonging to no one other than Damon Salvatore. He tilted his head to the right, but just a bit as he observed her emotions. She smiled back at him as he slowly bent his head down, capturing her in a gentle kiss, which soon grew more urgent as the desire set in.

Elena felt as Damon grabbed a hold of her upper thighs, before lifting her up and pushing her back gently, giving him more room to move around. He placed small kisses all around her mouth before returning with an even more urgent kiss than before. Soon, she could feel his hands rubbing along the side of her stomach as he moaned quietly into her mouth. Elena tangled her hand into Damon's hair, gently tugging it, driving him even more crazy.

Then suddenly, she stopped and removed herself before smirking at Damon with a small wink, "That's enough breaking the rules for one day."

Damon smirked to himself as he felt his lips which were still swollen from the kisses he had just shared with Elena. He watched her exit the room before whispering to himself, "So hot."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"You need to be more careful," Elena warned Anna as she entered the kitchen to find Jeremy and Anna sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, "Aunt Jenna wasn't home this morning, but who's to say she won't be home the next, or the one after that, and so on."

"Elena, relax. We're vampires, we can hear Aunt Jenna from a mile away. We won't get caught," replied Jeremy before returning to his food.

"I'm sorry but wouldn't you rather spend the night with your boyfriend than me?" laughed Anna.

"Of course I would," Elena replied, "Doesn't mean I will."

"Actually," Damon smirked as he entered the room, "You will. As long as Anna keeps sneaking into his room, I'm left without a place to sleep."

"You wouldn't make him sleep on the floor, would you Elena?" giggled Anna.

Elena laughed along with the group. "Just because I'm the only human, doesn't mean you three have to gang up on me."

"So, Elena, pray tell, how do you plan to show us how the Gilberts celebrate Christmas?" Damon asked as he searched the refrigerator for whatever food he could find. He settled for six eggs, before he began his search for the pan to scramble them on.

"You two," Elena smiled as she pointed at the boys, "Are going to help Anna and I put up Christmas decorations."

"Only if you wear antlers," Damon stated.

"I don't even have antlers, Damon," Elena replied.

"Watch this for me," Damon demanded before he broke out into a run. In seconds, he returned as he removed two pairs of reindeer antlers. "One for you my lady, and one for you Jeremy's lady."

Elena held the antlers up as she looked at Damon with raised eyebrows. "I'm not wearing this."

"Oh but you are," smirked Damon.

"What are you going to do? Force me?" Elena laughed.

"Bite you," he said, suddenly serious as his face begin to change a bit, revealing the vampire side of himself.

Elena rolled her eyes as she casually placed the antlers on her head, causing Damon to laugh with a large smile on his face. Anna soon followed the same pattern as the two females rolled their eyes together at their laughing boyfriends.

"So, where are these decorations?" Damon asked, as he removed his eyes from the pan on the stove.

"Well, Anna and I are going to get the ones from the attic down, while you and Jeremy go look for a tree in the forest," answered Elena.

"I get to be with the kid? Perfect," smirked Damon.

"Behave, I'm warning you," she commented.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

About an hour later, Damon appeared outside in his leather jacket, along with his usual black outfit. The temperature was dropping quickly causing snow to begin falling. Jeremy quickly caught up to Damon as the two made their way to the large patch of trees.

"You got any neighbors?" Damon asked as he tried to decide which tree would be the best.

"One, sucks, I know," sighed Jeremy as he pointed in the direction of a small wooden house.

"Damn, humans ruin all of the fun," Damon muttered, "So, inform me about which one of these trees would impress Elena."

"She likes them full and large," answered Jeremy.

Damon laughed a loud to himself before casting his usual smirk to Jeremy, "Sounds like something else she likes."

Jeremy made a gagging face as he looked sickened, "Dude, too much info."

"Don't bring it up next time and maybe I wouldn't inform you," laughed Damon.

"Dude, check out that tree over there. Elena would love it," pointed Jeremy.

Damon followed Jeremy's arm to face an extremely tall tree, with many bristles. He smiled to himself as he picked up the large ax and chopped the tree down with one swing.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"So you still never told me how it happened," Anna mentioned.

Currently, she was up in the attic with Elena as they sorted through the Christmas armaments. So far, they had bulbs, lights, stockings, snowflakes, wrapping paper, holy, artificial snow, and decorative beads to wrap around the tree. There was one decoration messing, and Elena seemed to be having trouble finding it – the angel that would sit on top of the tree.

"I don't know. We talked a lot, I guess. Became close, and eventually started discussing the possibilities of us dating," Elena replied as she dug through a large container.

"Stefan must have been destroyed," Anna commented.

"At first he was, but now he's with that Meredith girl. We don't talk as much anymore, she's a little possessive. She's afraid he'll leave her for me or something," stated Elena.

"Damon really loves you. We dated back in our high school years, before Katherine – before Mother was even a vampire. He was a jerk though, same cocky attitude. Thought he could play me, ended on bad terms," laughed Anna.

"Found it!" Elena screamed as she held up a small angel with Christmas lights surrounding her, "Okay, since you're the one with super strength, think you can bring those crates down for me?"

"The joy of being a vampire," smiled Anna as she lifted two large boxes containing the decorations and brought them down as if it were nothing, while Elena managed to struggle with one box, causing Anna to laugh even more than she already was.

"So, about Christmas presents. I think we should go shopping together, you've known Jeremy longer than I have – maybe you can help me pick out something for him. And I'll try and help you with Damon, but you know how he is. All about designer items," Anna stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll tell Caroline to come too, she needs help with Matt," laughed Elena.

"The blonde?" asked Anna. Together, Elena and her began to pull out the decorations from the containers and separate them along the living room floor.

"That'd be the one," Elena replied as she made her way to the stereo. She inserted a small compact disk which immediately began playing the traditional Christmas songs such as Deck the Halls, Silent Night, and so on.

"She's full of joy, I've noticed," commented Anna.

"She's a bit dingy, but a great friend when you need her," Elena stated, "What's taking the-"

Suddenly, Damon kicked open the door as he walked through the house with the tree dragging behind him. Jeremy walked closely behind the tree, making sure no rocks got caught in the net which was around the tree. Within seconds, by using his vampire speed, Damon had the tree standing straight into the air, waiting to be decorated.

"Oh, Damon, it's perfect," smiled Elena.

"What's this cheesy stuff playing in the background?" Damon asked as he took a seat on the recliner while he watched the girls sort out the items.

"You've never listened to Christmas music?" Elena asked in shock.

"Elena, are you forgetting that I haven't had a permanent residence since 1864?" he smirked, impressed by his cocky remarks.

She sighed before replying. "Do you have to be so saracastic all the time?"

"Yes, but you love it," he winked before placing himself on the floor besides Elena, "So what goes where?"

"The blubs go all over, the lights go completely around the tree as well as the beads and extra decorations, the artifical snow goes sprinkeled all over the fireplace, the stockings go hung on the fire place, the holy goes around the doorway, and the wrapping paper stays with us," explained Elena.

"Sounds easy enough," smiled Damon as he joined Anna and Jeremy in the decorating.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Two hours later, Damon stretched himself across the couch as he let out an exhausted sigh. He'd been decorating for hours although it seemed like days. Originally, he planned to take the easy way out by using his vampire advantages. However, unfortantely for him, Jenna arrived home early, forcing him to act as if he was a normal human.

Elena, on the other hand, enjoyed seeing him try to wrap the tree in lights without speeding around it. Within the seconds, he had himself tangeled deeply in a mess he couldn't get out off without the help of his girlfriend. She spent minutes rolling on the floor from laughing at the many mistakes he had made. He, however, was the one who got the last laugh when he poured an entire bag of artificial snow on top of the small girl's head, which then caused him to fall to the ground laughing. As the four finished decorating the tree, Damon and Jeremy each picked up their girlfriends as both girls held onto a side of the angel and carefully placed it on the tree top together. Once finished, they plugged the wire in as they enjoyed their hard work.

Now, two hours later, Damon found himself sharing the long sofa with Elena while Jeremy and Anna settled for a blanket in front of the fire place. They relaxed as they listened to the soft music playing in the background. Before they knew it, they each found themselves falling asleep in the arms of their significant others.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

okay, chapter two is up. Matt and caroline will be in the future chapters, as well as meredith and stefan. Any who, review and enjoy!


	3. Ice Skating in a Winter Wonderland

"Elena, is that you?" called Jenna.

She'd been alone in the house for a few hours since the teenagers had decided to take a stroll though the park. It'd been exactly one week since Anna and Damon had been staying with the Gilberts. Anna had been a complete angel – so polite, well-mannered, and quiet. While Damon, on the other hand, had done everything in his power to bring his witty Salvatore charm and sarcasm into the home.

"Yeah, I'm just running in to go get my skates. The lakes are all frozen over. We're going ice skating," Elena called out as she ran up the stairway.

"Okay, have fun," Jenna replied, "And Elena, please be careful."

"I always am," she said as she smiled sweetly at her concerned Aunt before closing the door tightly behind her. In front of the home, Damon stood with his hands in his pocket as he waited for Elena to catch up with him.

"How was hunting?" she asked, knowing that Anna and Damon hadn't been on the "stroll through the park" with her and Jeremy. Instead, they were in the forest, hunting for whatever passed by – which in Damon's case, seemed to be fresh human.

"Tasty, enjoyable," he smirked as he licked his lips.

"You know I don't approve of you hunting on humans," she sighed quietly.

"Relax, I didn't even take that much. He's not even hurt," replied Damon as he wrapped one arm around Elena's shoulders and pulled her closer into his chest.

She smiled as she looked up at his shaggy black hair and amazing blue eyes. Due to the snow which was currently falling, he had white specks all throughout his hair, reminding her of a Dalmatian. She giggled to herself for a moment as she continued to stare at the snowflakes.

"It's okay," Damon smirked as he noticed Elena laughing to herself besides him.

"What?" Elena asked as soon as her laughter died down.

"I said," Damon repeated, "It's okay."

Elena looked at him with raised eyebrows for a moment. Clearly, she was unsure of what he meant, "What is?"

"Laughing at yourself for realizing how stupid you were to resist me for so long," winked Damon.

Elena rolled her eyes as she ignored his statement, "So, how's it feel to be a normal vampire?"

"You say that as if being a vampire is an everyday thing," he replied.

"You know what I mean," she commented.

"Elena, being a vampire is _never _normal," he said with an icy voice, causing Elena to instantly drop the subject, leaving the two to walk to the iced pond together in silence.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Jeremy held on to Anna's small arms as she slid onto the ice for the first time in her life. He smiled as he saw her eyes light up as she glided peacefully down the ice while in his arms. As she had stated earlier, her mother never allowed her to go more than six feet from her line of site, leaving Anna with not much of a life experience.

"You better not let me go," giggled Anna as she twirled around while still holding onto Anna's arms.

"It'll be okay Anna. You can do it, I know you. If you can fight vampires, you can ice skate," smiled Jeremy as he slowly eased his grip on Anna.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Anna called out as she felt his hands leaving her arms, "Don't leave me!"

Anna felt herself reaching out for Jeremy as she threw her head backwards as she laughed loudly with Jeremy. He continued to back away from her hands, causing her to continue moving forward on her own. He smiled widely as she turned away from him on her own without any problems in balance or such.

"You did it," he smiled while clapping as Anna bowed.

"With the help of my lovely boyfriend," she smiled as she skated closer to Jeremy before embracing him in a tender hug.

When she thought about it, it was kind of depressing but revealing at the same time. She was extremely grateful for Jeremy Gilbert, especially since the death of her mother. After losing her mother for a second time, she was unsure what to do with her life. She was a vampire living the life of a normal teenager, while in love with a human boy, with no place to live. Her mother and her had been trying to lay low – they had no plans of ever attacking any humans or putting anyone's life at risk. Her mother didn't deserve to die, she hadn't done one thing wrong besides trying to make life normal with the daughter she had just became reunited with after a century.

Jeremy looked into her eyes while he thought to himself about how amazing his life was. After months of searching, he finally found someone to truly except him as he was and to love him unconditionally. "I love you."

Anna smiled as she pushed herself up a bit in order to reach Jeremy's lips. As soon as she was tall enough, she placed a small peck upon the pair of lips before skating away and ending in a twirl. She smiled playfully at Jeremy as he skated after her causing her to skate away which resulted in the beginning of their chase.

"You remind me of a puppy so much," laughed Jeremy as he found himself gaining speed while chasing Anna around the large homemade skating rink.

"The kind you eat?" giggled Anna.

"Oh, I see how it is. Now you're really gonna get it," smirked Jeremy as he used his vampire speed to catch up with Anna. He felt as he feet lifted off the ground, tackling the two into the nearby fresh snow.

Anna held her side as she leaned against the snow while trying to catch her breathe due to laughing so much. Never in her life had she enjoyed herself so much. Jeremy held onto her tightly as he laughed along as well. She flashed a full grin as she wrinkled her nose before replying to Jeremy. "I love you too."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I think we should discuss our future," Caroline suggested as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend of two years.

"What about it?" Matt asked as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Well, you're about to be twenty and I'm about to be nineteen..." she trailed off, hoping Matt would catch on to her hint.

"What are you hinting at?" he asked, obviously unaware of what she wanted.

"I was thinking..." she started as she let out a deep sigh, "Not now or anything, because it's way too early. But within three years, I'd really want to think about about...having a baby."

She let out a sigh of relief. After months of preparing this speech, she had finally gotten it out in the open, although she wasn't sure of Matt's judgment of the matter. Judging by him spitting out his entire can of soda, he must have been extremely shocked.

"A baby? As in a mommy-daddy baby?" he asked in disbelief.

Caroline looked at him with a small smile as she nodded slowly.

"What brought all this on?" he asked, still in shock.

"Well...Elena and Damon are obviously in love, Bonnie's dating some guy nowadays and they seem to be pretty happy together. I just want our relationship to remain perfect and keep getting better," smiled Caroline.

"Well, a child is a huge responsibility Caroline. Let's just take things slow for now, and in about two years we can discuss the possibility of long term commitment and all the stuff in between," he replied causing Caroline to smile even larger.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Why are you such an ass?" Elena shouted as she threw her hands into Damon's hard chest. They'd been fighting for hours, and it was beginning to drive her insane, especially when he would just reply with a laugh or a cocky comment.

"Maybe because my girlfriend is the cause of this attitude," he said as he rolled his eyes and removed himself of her physical contact.

"I swear, sometimes I could just beat the daylights out of you," shouted Elena as she skated past Damon and made her way over to a nearby frozen bench. She sat down alone as she quickly changed for her skates to her snow boots.

"And sometimes you make me want to just say screw it and leave for good!" screamed Damon as he appeared in front of Elena – inches from her face.

"Do it," she whispered as she demanded him to leave her.

"You really think leaving would bother me? Because I'll do-" Damon started.

"Do it," repeated Elena with just as much attitude as before.

"It's only going to hurt you," Damon warned.

"No, because if you planned on leaving you would have done it months ago, like you planned on doing," Elena breathed, causing Damon to become silent.

"How do you do it?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair and turned his back to Elena.

"Do what?" she asked as she remanded resting on the bench.

"Manage to shut me up – make me lose my words, even any cocky remark I had planned to say long before," he sighed.

"The moment you fell in love with me I gained that power," she smirked to herself as Damon turned around and took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You should be. It's Christmas Damon, you shouldn't be threatening to leave me during the season of spreading the joy and cheer," Elena sighed.

Damon outstretched his arms as he waited for Elena to scoot closer. As soon as she did, he found himself laying his head down gently on top of her's as he breathed in her scent.

"I can't leave," he muttered, "Dammit you, had to get me tied down."

"Stick your tongue out," Elena smiled as she stuck her own out.

Damon stared at her like she was stupid as he watched her jump to her feet and run towards the middle of the area, with her tongue still out. Slowly, he picked himself up and followed in his girlfriend's footsteps, trusting her judgment as he stuck his own tongue out. Then he felt it. The cold wetness hitting entering his mouth and melting quickly, also know as snow.

"This is my favorite part of the season," whispered Elena as she closed her eyes and allowed the snow to fall around her.

Damon watched closely as the happiness bounced from Elena's body to his own. She was such a peaceful girl – one that didn't let many things hold her down. He had been inspired by her positive attitude the moment they met. If he remembered correctly, he had called it "spunk."

"This may sound strange to you," Damon started as he grabbed a hold of Elena's hand, "And if you say one thing to anyone, I promise I'll make you regret it. But...do you think we can stop by the boarding house? Stefan's alone this Christmas besides a few visits from Meredith and I was hoping to lighten his mood a bit..."

"Who would have thought that cold hearted himself would be asking to spread the love," laughed Elena as the couple started making their way towards the boarding house.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan sat alone in the boarding house while he sipped casually at a glass of fine wine which was currently being held between his hands. Meredith had planned to pay a visit today, but recently called to cancel due to a blow out sell at some designer store – not that he was worried. Meredith was an...interesting person. She had charisma, she had heart, and she had spunk. However, she didn't have sympathy or the decency to care about many things in life as Elena once did. In Stefan's eyes, Meredith was a smaller, more human version of Katherine.

Truth be told, he missed Elena. After all, he had fallen in love with her after almost a hundred and fifty years of being out of love. Of course, he would never admit his feelings to anyone – he wasn't going to ruin his brother's happiness, he'd done a pretty good job a hundred years ago. More importantly, he didn't want to ruin _Elena's _happiness.

Suddenly, he was startled as the large door of the boarding house opened quickly, revealing two figures. As they approached him, he instantly recognized them as Elena and Damon.

"Brother," Damon said.

"Damon, Elena," Stefan returned that same attitude.

"Hey Stefan," Elena smiled sweetly. She could feel the tension between the three of them. Maybe coming to the boarding house wasn't the best decision...

"I'm surprised to see you two here," he said quietly, in his usual low voice.

"Damon wanted to stop by and visit," Elena said softly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Is that so, brother?" Stefan asked as he looked up at his brother, who had been remaining silent the entire time.

"Have I ever been one to answer questions directly, Stefan?" smirked Damon as he brushed past his brother and made his way over to the bar.

"Have you ever been one to answer questions in general?" Stefan replied as he followed Damon closely.

Elena watched as Damon's face tensed as soon as Stefan placed a large hand on his brother's back. She knew Damon had good intentions; however, as soon as he walked through the door, every good intention he had disappeared.

She rushed to the side of the brothers hoping to change the awkwardness which was now circling the two. "So, Stefan, how's Meredith?"

Stefan replied without turning way from Damon, "Wonderful, thanks for asking. And you?"

"I'm fine," Elena replied quietly.

"Nice to know that my brother hasn't ripped out your throat yet," commented Stefan.

Elena's mouth dropped as she quickly changed the direction of her view to face Damon. She knew Stefan's comment would anger him deeply, which could possibly end in a fight. As she expected, Damon's face grew hard and cold as he clenched his fight tightly, as he tried so hard not to hit his brother with all his might.

"We're leaving," he said roughly as he grabbed his glass of alcohol along with Elena. They were out the door within seconds, leaving Stefan alone and silent.

"Damon," Elena started as she ran after her boyfriend who was speeding away. He refused to turn around even as she continued to scream after him.

"Dammit Damon would you listen to me!" she shouted as she ran to his side and grabbed a hold of his arm. He stopped suddenly in his tracks as he turned his head swiftly to face her. She felt chills run through her body as she realized how dark his eyes were. "What Stefan said back there – it doesn't matter. I love you. Only you, you understand? And if you rip my throat out, so be it. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Damon stared at her for a moment as his facial expression softened. Slowly, he brought his hand up as he gently dragged it across Elena's lower jawline before placing a small kiss onto her rosy cheeks. Elena smiled to herself as she felt Damon's hand slowly meeting her own before holding on like a small child would. She closed her eyes as he continued to brush his fingers along the side of her face. If only he knew how much she really loved him.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

okay, so there's a lot of heated tension in this chapter.

And I apologize, but relationships aren't always PERFECT, like oh we always get along.

And Damon's not the kind of guy to always be peaches and cream with everything so I had to throw in some anger into this story.

I tried to add a small part of just Anna and Jeremy as someone has requested, I'll try to do that in each chapter from now on.

Or what I may do is after I'm finished with both of the stories I'm currently working on, I may switch over to write one story about Anna/Jeremy as well as one about Caroline/Tyler as for these two pairings are quickly growing on me...

anyway lemme know whatcha think and review please.

And thanks for all the feedback guys, it means a lot to me.


	4. Run Run Rudolph

So I don't know what Anna's last name is, and I'm sure no one does, so I just used Katherine's since her mother and Katherine were best friends.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't own anything besides the story – you already know this. Enjoy and review.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

**Chapter 4**

Jeremy felt his hand tightened around Anna's own small hand as they stood in front of the tombstone which read Pearl Pierce. It'd been three months since his own Uncle had killed Anna's mother. He looked silently over to Anna as the snow fell around her; the cold catching the tears the leaked down her face quietly. He lowered his eyes to the ground as he tried to think of the words to say, to make this better – but there wasn't any that came to mind.

He could have told her '_It's okay Anna, I know how it feels to lose someone you love. But you won't lose me, ever. I'm here for you._' but it wouldn't have done any good. After his parents' death, people from all around Mystic Falls had told him the exact same thing, and what did he do about it? Nothing. Nothing except sit back with Vicki and pop pills and get stoned. He'd loved Vicki; however, she refused to allow their relationship to be public. For one, he was much younger than she was. For two, she was in love with Tyler. After Vicki's disappearance, he met Anna. At first, the relationship was just to be friendly with a small cute girl, but as soon as he learned of Vicki's death and read Elena's diary, he wanted nothing more than to become a vampire himself – even if it meant using Anna. However, things changed and feelings developed on both sides of the relationship, resulting to where they were now.

"She liked you, you know," Anna started in a low feminine voice, "She hated all Gilberts, even all humans, but she liked you. She was willing to stay in this town to keep me with you because she saw how happy I was."

"Your mother was an amazing woman who loved you with her entire heart," Jeremy replied quietly as he caressed Anna's hand.

"The first time I lost her, I was afraid. I had just became a vampire and still didn't know all of the abilities and such. I had lost my only two guides – mother and Katherine. Emily agreed to take me in, but we had to leave Mystic Falls. The council men had weapons that'd be able to track down vampires from miles away, which made every ounce of the land in and around Mystic Falls unsafe for me, and of course if Emily got caught with me she'd be killed as well," Anna started as she turned to look at Jeremy, "When I brought her back, I was so thankful that Bonnie and her grandmother – Elena, Stefan, and Damon, had allowed me to free her. They could have easily killed the both of us, but they didn't. I had finally gotten my mother back after years of looking for her, Jer. Could you imagine the feeling? Imagine if you had the chance to bring your parents back, you would, right? I thought we'd be able to start off our own life, and make it normal this time. We had such big plans, it was supposed to be great. But obviously...obviously things didn't work out."

"I'm sorry Anna," Jeremy whispered. There wasn't much he could say. No matter what he'd do or say he couldn't change the fact that his own relative had killed his girlfriend's mother.

"And what hurts the most is, she wanted to leave that morning because she felt it wasn't safe for me or her. But _I _begged her to stay, because of me, she's dead," Anna whispered, dropping her head to the ground as she leaned down and gently placed a red rose in front of the tombstone.

"Hey, hey, listen to me," Jeremy said lightly as he placed his hand under Anna's chin and gently brought it up, causing her to face him, "You didn't do anything wrong, neither did she. Things happen for a reason, Anna. I know that sounds like bull right now – believe me, I thought the same thing when my parents died and people would tell me that, but it's going to be okay, alright? I'll hide you, I'll protect you, and _I'll _love you."

Anna felt her back shaking as she slowly lowered her face against Jeremy's shoulder as he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He held her tightly as her entire body went numb from the amount of liquid spilling from her eyes. It hurt, so much, to know that her mother was gone forever. For the rest of her eternal life, her mother wouldn't be around. She whimpered slowly as the tears begin to reside, allowing her to breathe the much needed oxygen – even vampires needed to breathe every now and then.

"Why am _I _so lucky?" she whispered against his chest as he placed a soft kiss against her head.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, is currently December 15th, and I must say although Damon has been being his usual cocky self, I'm honestly enjoying having him with me every hour – ever day. Except when he goes to hunt of course. His presence around the house just lightens the entire mood, especially when he goes around cracking jokes every few minutes._

_Damon seemed to always have that effect on me, even when I was dating Stefan. Every second Damon would seem to get me alone, he'd demand a list of reasons for me loving Stefan. I'd always begin with the same reasoning – he's the good brother. And of course Damon would reply with "I can be the good brother with a hint of bad ass." And as usual, I'd roll my eyes and continue with "He's faithful." And Damon would reply with, "But I can make you happier than he ever has."_

_Anna seems to be falling for my brother more and more everyday, which is an extremely good thing. After Jeremy's history with girls, it's about time he finds someone who loves him just as much as he loves her. After he learned of Vicki's death – the real reason for her death, I never thought he'd be alright. Just seeing the pain in his eyes caused me to have pain in my entire body. But once Anna came around, everything changed. He started to smile, he was laughing, and more importantly, he forgave me._

"Dear Diary, Damon's an amazing boyfriend. I don't see how I could have resisted him for so long, I regret it very, very much. Especially when I sit here and think about all my boring dates with dear Saint Stefan," smirked Damon as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the nearest wall.

Elena laughed as she raised her head slightly just in time to see Damon wink at her. "Dear Diary, Damon's cockiness and high confidence continues to happen."

"Dear Diary, Elena's desire grows more and more every second Damon continues to move closer and closer to her," he smirked once again as he stood dangerously close to her face.

"Dear Diary, Elena believes someone's on an ego trip," Elena whispered as she felt Damon's lips capturing her own in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he kissed her softly but yet hard at the same time. Slowly, he pulled away as he allowed Elena time to catch the much needed oxygen.

"I love you," she whispered as she laid her head against his chest while he ran his hand gently through her long dark hair.

He was silent for a moment as he stared off into the near distance. "I love you too."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Jenna sat by herself outside the local coffee shop as she waited quietly for her date to appear. Alaric and her had agreed to meet for a coffee date which would allow her some time out of the house. Although she didn't mind Damon or Anna, she enjoyed her much needed alone time. She frowned as she looked down at her watch – ten minutes late.

"Great, getting stood up," she whispered to herself as she stood up and grabbed her purse. She turned around swiftly only to find herself bumping into someone. As she looked up, she recognized the face as Alaric's, causing her to laugh nervously.

"Sorry," he smiled as he pulled her chair out motioning for her to take a seat. Quietly, she listened to him as she sat down. "The school called last minute, they needed some grades in before ten today."

"Thought you were standing me up for a minute," she laughed as she smiled sweetly at Alaric. He was a good guy – so sweet, caring, charming, and funny. And Elena and Jeremy seemed to love him, which was also a plus.

They were silent for a moment as they noticed their waitress walking over to their table. Almost instantly, both recognized the small waitress as Elena's friend Caroline Forbes. "Mr. Saltzman, Ms. Gilbert, surprised to see you two here, together," Caroline smiled as her head looked back and forth between the two, "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a cappuccino," Alaric replied as he waited for his date to announce her own order.

"Alrighty," Caroline said as she scribbled away on a small notebook pad, "And for you Ms. Gilbert?"

"A hot chocolate would be nice. Thanks Caroline," Jenna replied as Caroline nodded and walked away.

"Great girl, she's in my second hour," Alaric stated as he nodded towards Caroline, "She's really got an understanding on the world, even if she doesn't apply it towards her school work."

"Well, from what I can tell, her and Elena have been pretty close since elementary school years. She's a bundle of fun, kind of like a small child just learning to walk," laughed Jenna.

"Speaking of Elena, how's the whole Damon Salvatore situation going?" he asked. Although Jenna was unaware of Damon's secret, he secretly hoped Damon was able to control himself around a house full of humans. However, he had faith in the vampire, even if he didn't like him all that much.

"Surprising well. He's the same Damon Salvatore, cocky, arrogant, sarcastic, but he keeps to himself more than anyone. The only time I ever see him looking like a normal human is when he's around Elena," Jenna replied.

"Normal, eh?" Alaric smiled as he found himself chuckling quietly, "Sounds like Damon."

"You never told me why you two didn't like each other," Jenna stated as she backed up slightly, giving Caroline room to place the steaming hot cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

Alaric paused as he took a sip of his cappuccino. "It's not so much dislike we have for each other, I'd say it's more of an acquaintance relationship sort of thing. You have to be really close to Damon to see the side of Damon that no one but Elena has seen. Damon and I have had a few close encounters...where we've helped each other out with certain things," Alaric said as he chose his words carefully, "But in the same sentence, Damon's also done some things that I could never forgive him for."

"Like what?" Jenna asked curiously, causing Alaric to quickly think of a logic reasoning.

"Ex-girlfriend issues. Damon dated a girl that had broken up with me; however, I was still very much in love with her. He toyed with her right in front of my eyes," Alaric replied.

"Should I worry about him hurting Elena?" she asked suddenly.

Once again Alaric found himself chuckling due to how ironic Jenna's words were. "In my opinion, I believe Damon is actually in love with Elena."

Jenna allowed herself to relax, "Yeah, me too. I'm just worried, I still haven't gotten used to this whole parenting thing."

"You're doing fine for being only a few years older than Elena. How's Jeremy handling everything with Vicki's death?" asked Alaric.

"Oh, poor child. First the death of my sister and her husband, then he finds out his girlfriend was murdered. I can't begin to imagine what he was going through. For the most part he's pretty alright, I think a majority of his happiness has something to do with Anna. She's a really sweet girl, you know?" Jenna replied as she took a sip of her chocolate.

"She just enrolled at the school. I'm looking forward to teaching her, from what her transcripts say she's a promising student," Alaric nodded.

"You'll love her," Jenna promised with a gentle smile.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Elena, what are you doing?" Damon managed to say between the laughs escaping his mouth.

"Making you take a picture with Santa Claus," Elena smiled evilly as she grabbed Damon's arm and drug him towards a smiling Santa, "With me. Memories, Damon."

"Elena, I met the actual Santa Claus once, this guy looks nothing like him," Damon whispered into her ear before walking over to the right side of Santa.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!" called the camera guy as a white flash went off, leaving Elena and Damon half blind.

"Remind me to never take a picture in this mall," Damon mumbled as he stumbled towards the large camera stand. Elena rolled her eyes although she felt pretty blind herself.

"Stop complaining," she laughed, "Matt?"

Elena walked over to a large table containing rows of pictures. Matt stood behind the occupied table as he scribbled people's names across their orders. He smiled as soon as he saw Damon and Elena approaching.

"Hey guys, took a picture with Santa I see?" Matt smirked as he looked down at the package in his hands, "Nice dude."

"What did you do?" Elena asked as she noticed the small laughter between the two boys. She quickly reached from the package but failed due to Damon's fast reflexes. He held the photographs above Elena's head as she crossed her arms and looked at him with an annoyed face.

"I'd give it to her dude. You haven't seen her angry side yet," Matt warned.

"Oh trust me, I have. A slap here, a slap there, one more won't hurt," smirked Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, I'm warning you," Elena said sternly as she felt her fist tightening.

"Come on Princess, jump!" Damon laughed as Elena reached for the photograph but only caught air.

"Damon, come on. Stop being immature," she groaned.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked with a wink, forgetting that Matt was around.

"Dude, hello, bystanders around," Matt muttered with a disgusted face.

"Nothing if you don't give it to me," Elena answered.

Damon smirked as he slowly placed the package in Elena's hands – seeing her reaction would be enough for him. He felt his smile capturing his entire face as Elena's mouth dropped open and eyes widened as she turned towards Damon with shock.

"I told you that that guy was a fake," Damon laughed as he looked down at the picture of him pulling down on Santa's beard. He'd managed to time his movement perfectly, so that as soon as the flash went off, his hand was there pulling down without Santa even knowing.

"Damon!" Elena shouted but found herself laughing along as well. Leave it up to Damon to do something only a child would do.

"You dig me," Damon smirked as he wrapped one arm around Elena's waist and continued to roam the mall with her.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"What ever happened to those antlers Damon made you and Elena wear one the first day?" Jeremy asked as he walked down the sidewalk with Anna at his side.

"Oh God, I burned those things the night after," Anna replied as she rolled her eyes as the thought of her having to ever wear those things again.

"Why? They were cute. You were like a man-eating reindeer," laughed Jeremy.

"Don't remind me," groaned Anna.

"Well, let's say I got you a present, well an early Christmas present," Jeremy said with a smirk, "Would you want it right now?"

"But I didn't get you anything yet," Anna replied quietly as a small smile formed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Seeing how happy you are will be enough," Jeremy grinned, "Okay, close your eyes. Don't peek either."

Anna listened and instantly closed her eyes. Slowly, Jeremy withdrew a small pair of reindeer antlers as he quickly placed them on Anna's small head, causing her eyes to shot open as her hand flew to her head.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Anna called out as she laughed. Jeremy laughed as well before breaking off in a run causing Anna to run after him.

"Be careful not to run over grandma, Rudolph!" smirked Jeremy.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

okay here's chapter four, enjoy guys.

And review please!


	5. Shopping

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day. Shopping day, I can't say I'm bursting with joy but in the same sentence I am kind of excited. Don't tell Caroline that though, she'd smother me with giggles. Today, Anna, Caroline, and I are going shopping for our boyfriends' Christmas presents. Hopefully Caroline and Anna can help me think of something to get Damon, because we all know how picky he is. Especially when it comes to his appearance._

_While we're all out shopping, the boys, Matt, Damon, and Jeremy have decided to have their own boys day out. Apparently, they're also going shopping for our presents and then hitting the local field and playing some football. Yeah – I was thinking the same thing. Football in the snow? But oh well, that's them, I guess they'll find their own way. Anyway, gotta go. Anna just walked into the room._

_-Elena_

"I called Caroline, she said she'll meet us at the coffee shop," Elena announced as she looked at Anna before setting aside her diary.

"Okay. Jeremy said the boys are already walking around downtown right now, I'm texting him right now. He said you'll enjoy Damon's gifts," she smiled sweetly as she waited for Elena.

"Gifts?" Elena said with a raise of the eyebrow.

"You really didn't expect Damon Salvatore to stick to getting one gift, did you? He's one of the richest people in town – and you know how Damon is, loves to show off his money. Knowing him he's probably going to buy you the most expensive things he can find," laughed Anna.

"That does sound like something Damon would do," Elena agreed as she laughed along.

"Are you buying anything for Stefan? Like, are you and Damon paying him a visit on Christmas?" Anna asked curiously.

"As far as I know, we're not. Last time we went to see Stefan he wasn't in the greatest mood. I might buy him something anyway," Elena said, "I know how it feels to be alone. Not something I want to experience again."

"You forgot who you're talking to," Anna said quietly as she thought of her mother, "the queen of being alone."

Elena quickly recognized her mistakes and instantly felt horrible. She knew how Anna was feeling – she'd felt the same way when her parents passed away, especially since she was the reason they turned around.

"I'm sorry, for your lost," Elena said slowly, "I know no matter how many times someone says their sorry it doesn't get better, but knowing that people around you love and care about you does help."

"Yeah, having Jeremy around me everyday is helping so much," Anna replied, "It gives me something to do and helps keep my mind off of things."

"When my parents died, I quit everything I loved. I loved cheer leading – I quit. I loved going out with friends – I isolated myself. I always dreamed of being in the Miss Mystic Falls competition – I almost dropped out. If it wouldn't have been for Caroline, I would have. But you, you can't let yourself change your personality because of a tragic event. Life happens – good and bad – but we can't let it hold us back," Elena smiled.

"It just sucks, you know," Anna said as she turned towards Elena.

"Yeah, I know," Elena whispered.

"Damon, how many more gifts are you going to buy?" Matt groaned as he watched Damon closely observe three diamond rings. He appeared to be lost in thought.

"This one," Damon said as he pointed towards the ring in the middle, "seems to be missing a diamond. Dispose of it."

The employer rolled her eyes as she listened to Damon and placed it in the basket along with the other three hundred he had cut out of his options. He moved even closer than before and stared carefully at the remaining two. "This one," he pointed to the ring on the right, "isn't as shiny as the one of the left. I'll take the one on the left."

Matt and Jeremy smiled as Damon finally finished his careful selection of rings. After two hours, he was finally checking out.

"That'll be 3,594 dollars," smiled the clerk happily. Apparently, even though she had hated Damon's bossy attitude, the amount of money he was paying would make up for it. Matt stared at Damon with an open mouth. All of Elena's gifts made Caroline's 500 dollar necklace look like something you'd buy out of a vending machine.

"Must you show off in front of everyone, dude?" Matt asked as soon as the three left the shop.

"Mutt," Damon replied sarcastically, "Finer things in life belong to the finest people in life."

"I need something for Anna," Jeremy said quickly, cutting off the two before they had the chance to reply, "I was thinking of something with her mother. Any ideas?"

"So I brought up the idea of having a baby to Matt," Caroline said quickly as she strolled into a sports store along with Anna and Elena.

"You what?" Elena asked in a shout. What was the world coming to?

"Well," Caroline started, "You and Damon are so happy together. Eventually you two are going to get married, and Anna and Jeremy are so in love and cute together. Even Stefan had someone. And I _know _that I _love _Matt, so why not show him I love him?"

"Caroline," Anna said quietly. She had never really talked to Caroline before today, "You don't know how hard it is to raise a child."

"You act like you do," Caroline replied with a blank look.

"I don't," Anna said carefully as she searched for the words to say, "But when I was younger my mother worked a lot, and my father was never around. My older cousin Katherine had to raise me and care for herself. It was a hard time."

"Well, that was her and this is me," Caroline replied with a smile, "Besides, Matt would be an excellent dad, wouldn't he Elena?"

"Caroline, you'd both make excellent parents," Elena said slowly, "But I think it's too soon. Please wait, for me."

"Whatever," Caroline said with a roll of the eyes before turning around to flash both girls a large smile, "What about this for Matt?"

Elena and Anna looked at the object held up by Caroline's small hands – a Dallas Cowboy's jersey. Of course, thought Elena, Matt was a huge fan of the Dallas Cowboys.

"He'd love it," Elena smiled sincerely.

"I was thinking I can send it off to Tony and have him sign it for him, and I'll just tell Matt that I didn't have enough money and I owe him," Caroline explained, "that way when it comes in, he'll be even more surprised."

"That's a good idea but who's Tony?" Anna asked as Caroline's mouth dropped open.

"You don't know who Tony Romo is?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Am I supposed to?"

"Of course you are!" Caroline shouted in a playful voice, "he's only the hottest football player in the history of football players. Right Elena?"

"Yeah," Elena said, "And also Matt's favorite football player."

"Exactly, which is why I'm going through with my idea," smiled Caroline before turning on her heel and bouncing to the resister.

"Anna is really going to enjoy that gift man," Matt stated as he looked in the direction of the tiny bag in Jeremy's hand, "If I were her I know I would."

"Thanks," Jeremy smiled, "She's always mentioning her mother so I think this way she'll feel like there's always a piece of her mother with her."

"Sensitive guy," Damon commented as he made his way up behind the boys while folding a receipt to the sixth gift he'd bought Elena, "Girls like that."

"I'm aware," Jeremy replied, "Why are you buying Elena so many things?"

"Why not?" Damon asked with a sly smirk.

"Because, it's unnecessary," Matt replied quietly.

"And you mean to tell me that Elena won't enjoy it?" smirked Damon.

"Oh, she will. Trust me on that one," Jeremy said both to Damon and Matt.

"Exactly," Damon said as he felt himself grinning widely. He knew he'd one the case.

Matt stopped as he felt his phone buzz. He reached into his pocket and removed an iPhone as he read his text message quickly.

_Lunch 12 Boardwalk Express. U in? Xoxo – C_

"You guys hungry?" Matt asked as he looked up from his phone, "Caroline just asked if we're in on lunch."

"What are we going to do with the bags?" Jeremy asked, unsure if it was a good idea to head over to the girls.

"The boarding house isn't much farther. We can drop them off with Stefan," Damon suggested, "as long as he doesn't destroy my gifts to Elena, I could careless."

"So is that a yes?" Matt asked as he waited for a reply.

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded.

_Yeah. Going bring something to Stefan. See u soon. Love u_

"And you're sure Stefan will be okay with this? Last time I talked to Elena she said he didn't seem so happy with you or her," Jeremy said.

"It's Stefan, gentle, brooding Stefan. He won't do anything," Damon replied as he rolled his eyes and let out a light chuckle.

Stefan sat on the long cool leather couch as he casually took him a sip of alcohol. Next to him sat Meredith as she discussed her plans for Christmas. If there was one thing he had noticed about her since they had started dating, it'd be that she could talk and talk for hours – something he wasn't used to.

"My parents want to meet you," she cooed as she ran her small hand down his muscular arm.

"Tell them to come down for Christmas," he suggested.

"They want to meet your's too Stefie," she added in a small voice as she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted to her boyfriend.

"You and I both know that impossible," he replied quietly.

"What should I tell them? Hey Mom, Hey Dad, Stefan's parents are unable to make it. They died in 1864," she said coldly. Her bitchy attitude had returned. Stefan rolled his eyes in frustration.

"What do you want me to do, Meredith? I can't make my family come back like magic," he said as he let out a heated sigh.

"Tell Damon and Eleanor to stop by," she said in an unamused voice.

"Elena," Stefan corrected, "Elena, and Damon wouldn't, I'm sure they have plans with the Gilberts."

"Make them break their plans, Stefie," she said forcefully.

Before Stefan had the chance to reply, he heard a knock on the door followed by someone kicking it open as if this house was his. Stefan's mind instantly flashed to the one person who would _always_ do that – Damon.

"Hey baby bro," Damon said with a small smirk as he strolled into the room, "Bro's bitch..."

Meredith shot Damon a look of pure hatred. If her look would have been a wooden stake, he would have been killed on the spot. "Damon," Stefan replied as his eyes flowed behind Damon, "Jeremy, Matt."

The two boys behind Damon nodded in greetings as they allowed Damon to inform Stefan of his needed favor. "Why are you here, Damon?" Stefan asked after a moment of silence.

Damon acted as if he had been hurt by Stefan's question. "Why, Stefan, can't a guy visit his little brother ever once and a while? I mean, I know you hate me for taking your girl and stuff, but, can't say I didn't warn you."

Stefan sat silently as he tried his hardest to block out Damon's taunts. He knew what Damon was doing – it was what Damon always did, attacked the spots of his life that were still in the weaknesses box.

"Of course," Stefan said quietly as he stood up to meet Damon, "But we both know that's not why you're here."

"Impressive, you know me better than I thought you did," Damon smirked, "No, we need a place to stash the gifts. We're going meet the girls for lunch."

"And you just thought using me would be an amazing job?" Stefan asked with a bit of unease in his voice.

"We'll do it," said a cold female voice from behind Stefan, "if you do us a favor."

Damon looked at Meredith coldly as she replied with the same cold stare. "And what's that?"

"My parents are coming down for Christmas to meet Stefan. They want to meet his family as well. Since you're his only family," Meredith said as she paused for a moment, "I want you and Elena to come as well."

Damon thought for a moment. He could easily come and act like a total gentlemen, and make Meredith and Stefan happy. Or, he could easily come and act like the sarcastic fool he as and make the entire family hate him. He smirked. "Deal."

Elena sat next to Anna and Caroline as they waited together for their boyfriend's to show up. Caroline had been texting Matt the entire time, and according to Matt they weren't that far away. However, what Matt considered far away and what Elena considered far away could be two totally different things.

However, to her surprise, seconds later Damon, Matt, and Jeremy strolled through the door – empty handed. Matt rushed over to Caroline's side as he embraced her in a tight hug before sitting down besides her and smiling at the other two girls. Jeremy followed soon after as he hugged Anna as well before taking a seat. Suddenly, Damon appeared from behind her and wrapped his arms around Elena's stomach, placing kisses down her neck in the process.

"Damon," Elena whispered as she felt her cheeks turn pink, "This is a public place."

"And your point is?" he mumbled against her skin. She hit him away as he smirked at a grossed out group of friends before taking a seat.

"My point is-" Elena started.

"Oh, cut the crap," Damon said with a smirk, "PDA might not have been an option with perfect Stefan, but with me, it's a duty babe."

Elena rolled her eyes as she replied to all of the boys at the table. "Why are you three empty handed? What happened to shopping?"

Caroline looked down for the first time and noticed Matt didn't have any bags in his hands just as Elena had said. "Yeah, where's my gift, Matt?"

"Ladies, please," Damon said as he sighed, "We _bought _presents, however, we didn't want any peakers lurking around and ruining the surprise."

"And where are these 'gifts'?" Anna asked as she air quoted the word gifts playfully.

"At Stefan's," Jeremy replied as he grabbed a cracker and shoved it into his mouth.

"What?" Elena said suddenly as her mouth dropped open, "Damon, you know how much Stefan hates us together. He'll destroy the gifts!"

"No he won't," Damon said casually.

"What makes you so sure?" Caroline asked from across the table.

"Because," he said with a smirk, "I made a deal."

"A deal?" Anna asked before Caroline or Elena could reply.

"What kind of deal?" Elena sighed. Damon and his deals always ended up getting the two into some sort of trouble.

"In exchange for a place to hide the presents," he said slowly but quickly picked up his speed, "We have to go to the boarding house on Christmas to meet Meredith's parents."

"What?" all three girls shouted in unison, causing Damon to smirk even more.

review and enjoy!


	6. Plays and Snowball Fights

Elena sat in the middle of her living room floor while she quickly wrapped the presents she had gotten for Damon. Jeremy and Anna had agreed to help her out by trying their hardest to keep Damon busy, but knowing Damon, he'd pop up at anytime of the day which would ruin the surprise.

She had gotten him a total of three gifts. Although she knew it wouldn't compare with the however many gifts he had gotten her, she had to save the rest of her money for gifts for the rest of her family and friends. Working at the local coffee shop had been a good thing after all. She laughed as she remembered her first day of work. She had been hired as a waitress. On the first day, a customer came in asking for a regular glass of coke along with a rice crisp treat. She had gotten the order correct and was on the way to the customer when suddenly, a large roach darted across the floor, scaring Elena in the process. Within seconds the tray was flying through the air as the paper cup containing the coke busted on top of her head. Needless to say, she'd been the joke of the place for a while.

She let out a relieved sigh as she finished wrapping the rest of Damon's presents. At least she knew there was no way he'd be able to ruin the surprise now. All she had left to wrap was Matt, Caroline, Stefan, and Alaric, which meant that so far she had Damon, Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, and Anna finished.

Slowly, the living room door creaked open causing Elena to look around quickly. She grabbed her necklace assuring herself that whatever was in the house wouldn't be able to compel her into something she didn't want to do. She stood up slowly as she got into a low crouching position and made her way into the kitchen – being careful not to allow herself to enter any dark rooms or corners. Suddenly, she felt herself being brought into a body as a hand clamped around her mouth, stopping her screams.

"Show me mine," he whispered, "And I'll show you yours."

Damon dropped his hand from Elena's mouth as he laughed uncontrollably. One of the best things about being a vampire was super speed and the ability to remain silent, even while walking.

"Do you have any idea on how much you scared me!" Elena shouted as she walked away from Damon. Her heartbeat was slowly allowing itself to relax.

"I think I caught on as soon as you bit my hand," Damon smirked as he held up his hand, allowing her to see the perfect marking she had left him, "and judging by how fast your heart is beating, I'd say I scared you more than I had planned to."

"I thought you were a vampire!" Elena said as she smiled. Despite the fact that he had nearly killed her to death, she had to admit that it was amusing.

Damon coughed as he raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, I do still have fangs."

"You know what I meant," Elena said as she rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room with Damon following her.

"I'm guessing I was a second late," he pouted as he looked at the gifts under the tree they had previously decorated, "I knew I shouldn't have allowed Anna and Jeremy to take me into the bar. Damn you, alcohol."

Elena laughed as she took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, signaling for Damon to take a seat as well. However, before he had the chance to sit down, she was back on her feet and rushing to the kitchen.

"Want some hot chocolate?" she called out as she buried her head into a cabinet.

"Although some Elena sounds pretty delicious right now, I guess hot chocolate will do. For now. Put vodka in mine," Damon smirked as he stretched his entire body across the couch and allowed himself to relax.

"Damon," Elena said as she grabbed two coffee cups from another cabinet and placed them on the island, "Aunt Jenna would not approve of you drinking in her house."

"Is Aunt Jenna home?" Damon said as he scanned the room, "Didn't think so. Besides, I'm old enough to drink alcohol. Even without vampire years, I'm still twenty-five. However, if you want to go into my vampire years...I think I'm 146 years old."

"I didn't know I was dating such an old man," teased Elena as she completely disappeared from Damon's sight.

"I like them young. Tighter," he found himself laughing as a roll of paper towels came flying from the kitchen, stopping suddenly as it bounced off of his head.

"You know you'd agree if you were in my place," smirked Damon as Elena appeared into the living room and handed him a steaming cup of hot chocolate, "Oh, little marshmallows. Delicious."

Elena laughed as she flashed him a full grin. "Could you get anymore cheesy?"

"Actually," he smiled as he licked the area around his lips, removing any lingering chocolate, "I could."

"Please, spare me," she replied quietly as she allowed herself to lean in Damon's arms which were waiting for her.

Normally, Damon Salvatore was _not _one down for the cuddling and cute stuff that couples did. Frankly, he could careless about the girl. His game was once the type of game that involved one night stands, one day drinks, and then one night of disposing of the body. But Elena was different. Elena was...well Elena. He found himself worrying about her every second of the day – even though he knew she could take care of herself. He found himself wanting to hold her and kiss on her, and not the sleazy type of stuff either, the whole I'm in love with you type of stuff. He smiled to himself as he realized that his feelings for Elena were stronger than any of the feelings he ever had for Katherine.

"What?" she asked as she allowed herself to look up at him before resting her head against his chest.

He ran his fingers through her dark hair as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Nothing."

"Tell me," she demanded as she felt her eyes slowly closing.

"Just thinking," he replied quietly.

"About?" she mumbled. It was clear that she was falling asleep in his arms.

"You."

Damon waited for a reply but got nothing but silence. He slowly leaned his head over only to find Elena's eyes closed shut. He laughed to himself lightly as he continued to run his hands through her hair and sip on his hot chocolate. He was turning into a huge softy.

**XxX**

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this," groaned Jeremy as he followed behind Anna.

Anna had begged and begged him until he had agreed to accompany her to the local elementary school's Christmas play. However, seeing the look upon her face whenever he agreed made up for every ounce of displeasure he felt.

"Because, you love me," she whispered as she watched the kids perform with a large grin across her face.

"A Merry Christmas, Uncle! God save you!" called out a young boy who outstretched his hand towards and old man who appeared to be disgusted by the gift.

"Why doesn't he want it?" Anna whispered as she leaned over to Jeremy, never looking away from the scene on the stage.

"You've never seen this play before?" Jeremy whispered back as Anna shook her head sideways.

"It's about this old man who hates Christmas and is visited by three ghosts who change his mind," explained Jeremy.

"Humbug!" shouted the old man as he shook his fist angrily in the air, "I do. Merry Christmas! What is Christmas time but a time for buying things for which you've no need nor money. A time for finding yourself a year older and not an hour richer. What reason do you have to be Merry? You're poor enough."

Jeremy looked over to find Anna whipping away at tears that were falling from her eyes, causing him to laugh to himself. He used his thumb to bush away the remaining tears that had escaped Anna's fingers.

"Why are you crying?" he laughed.

"Because, it's so sad. He's being so mean to that poor child who wants nothing but a nice celebration with his family," she whispered softy.

"Come here," Jeremy whispered as he wrapped his arm around Anna and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

**XxX**

"It was nice of you to offer me dinner," Jenna smiled as she walked besides Alaric.

"I figured you could use a break from the teenagers," he laughed, "Although, they are all an extraordinary group if I do say so myself."

Jenna laughed along as she nodded to his statement. "Got that right. I never though I'd be good at this whole parenting thing. When the child services asked me if I would be the legal guardian, I was a bit unsure. I mean, I was fresh out of collage and barely twenty-two years old. But then they said if I didn't, that Elena and Jeremy would be split up and those poor kids had already lost enough. I couldn't let them lose each other."

"That was very brave of you," Alaric started, "Not many young women would take on such a responsibility."

"I know, I know," Jenna smiled as she looked down at the snow covered ground, "At first, I wasn't able to get through to Jeremy. He was barely fifteen at the time of his parents' deaths, and you know how it is at that age, every little problem makes you believe drugs could help. Elena, Elena kept more to herself. She quit a lot of things and became distant for a while, but after meeting the Salvatore brothers, she opened up a lot more and became the Elena she once was."

"They appreciate you. I've never really bonding with Jeremy, but Elena, Elena's a bright child and she loves you. She understands that you didn't have to take her in but you did it for her own good," Alaric smiled as he reached over and took hold of Jenna's hand, causing her to blush in the process.

"Elena told me how...her birth mother was your wife," Jenna said quietly. She instantly regretted the comment as Alaric lowered his head towards the ground.

"I'm sorry-" she started.

"No, no, it's fine. Isobel never informed me that she had a child. If she would have, I would have searched and searched until I found her. I would have helped her raise her. But Isobel wasn't that type of person. She was...selfish," he sighed as he remembered the way Isobel had treated Elena at their recent meeting.

"She's not much of an intelligent woman, if you ask me," smiled Jenna.

"And why's that?" Alaric asked as he smiled as well.

"Because," Jenna said as she looked up at him, "She let you go."

**XxX**

"You're awake," Damon smiled as Elena walked into the backyard, hugging herself tightly as the bitter cold hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What are you doing?" yawned Elena as she walked over to Damon's side.

"Building a snowman," he laughed as he looked at his pathetic excuse for a snowman.

"_That's _a snowman?" Elena laughed as she pointed to the pull of snow with two rocks used as eyes.

"It's my first try," muttered Damon as he tried to shape it up but failed miserably. Elena laughed even harder as she grabbed Damon and hugged him tightly as he found himself laughing along with her.

"Would you like some help?" she smiled as she kneeled down into the snow and slowly started rolling a ball of snow.

"I'd enjoy some," he smirked as he leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow as well.

Elena looked down as she made sure the snow was compacted together. Suddenly, she felt something wet hit her in the back of the head followed by the laughter of a male. _Damon._ She smirked to herself as she quickly spun around and threw the snow in her hand back at him with all her might. Her smirk quickly disappeared as Damon caught the snowball in his hand and smirked forcefully at her before throwing it back at her, hitting her straight in the leg.

"That's cheating!" she called out as she ran in the opposite direction of Damon.

"How so?" he whispered as he popped up in front of her, causing her to run right into him.

"Some of us don't have super vampire abilities," she said as she rolled her eyes, "Besides, a neighbor might see."

"Fine," Damon groaned as he turned his back to her and held up his right hand, "I, Damon Salvatore, promise not to use my abilities to my advance. I will kick Elena's ass fair and square."

Elena's mouth dropped as a third snowball flew at her, landing straight on her shoulder. Damon smirked at her before quickly grabbing two handfuls of snow and throwing both at her. She laughed as both snowballs impacted her at the exact same time. Quickly, she scooped up her own handful of snow while on the run. She smiled as she watched the snowball smack Damon straight in the face.

"Elena, don't hurt the merchandise," he smirked as he continued to chase after her.

**XxX**

"That was the best play I've _ever_ seen," grinned Anna as she walked out of the elementary school with Jeremy at her side.

"Anna," he laughed at his girlfriend's enthusiasm, "that's the _only _play you've ever seen."

She was quiet for a moment before allowing herself to laugh along at her stupidity. "Well, even if I would have seen another play, I'd still say that it's the best one I've ever seen."

"Do you understand it now?" he asked as he grabbed her hand as she made their way down the snow covered sidewalk.

"Absolutely. I can't believe they made us think Tiny Tim was going to die! Those kids are extremely good actors and actresses," Anna smiled as she pictured the play in her mind once again.

"Seems like someone enjoyed themselves," he smiled as he looked down at Anna's large grin which symbolized her happiness.

"Oh, I did Jeremy. I want to spend every Christmas like this – for the rest of our damned lives," she said as she stopped him.

"What?" he asked, unaware of what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"I just realized something," she whispered with a small smile.

"What?" he repeated slowly.

"I get to be with you forever – literally."

**XxX**

"What on Earth is all that noise?" Jenna asked as she walked into the living room of the house, only to hear loud laughing noises as well as sounds of impact.

"Sounds like children," commented Alaric as he walked into the kitchen as Jenna checked the house for whatever could be causing the noise. Slowly, she stopped as a large smile appeared on her face as she looked out the kitchen window. Alaric followed her gaze only to find Damon and Elena chasing after each other with snowballs in each of their hands.

"I've never seen her so happy," Jenna whispered as she continued to watch the two, "As much as I want to hate Damon, after seeing him with Elena for the past weeks – how he acts around her, how he talks to her, it shows that Damon actually does have a heart."

"I've been knowing Damon for sometime now. And I'll be honest, I hated that bastard the moment we met. But, I do have to say, that when Damon's around Elena – that's as human as he'll ever seem," added Alaric.

"They're watching us, you know," smirked Damon as he caught up with Elena. Elena peeked over her shoulder to find Alaric and Jenna smiling at the two.

"Why?" she said in between breaths.

"They like to watch us together," he said with a small smile, "Because we're so happy together."

"Eavesdropping again?" she said with a sly smirk.

"Can't help it when I hear my name mentioned," he said with a raise of the eyebrow, "And nice smirk, I'm digging it."

Elena rolled her eyes as she felt herself being tackled into the snow and tickled forcefully by the handsome vampire she had grown to love.

XxX

read and review!

And if my story is all mixed up and confusing,

im sorry but for some reason when I upload it on FF,

it like takes away my separators. Lol


	7. Dinner With Mr Saltzman

Caroline paced around the room in back and forth motions as she chewed on her bottom lip. She'd been waiting for hours – although she didn't have to, her nerves seemed to be getting the best of her in this situation.

"Okay Caroline," she said as she prepped herself by taking a deep breath, "you can do this."

Slowly she pushed open the door as she took one more deep breath before walking over to the counter top. She lowered hand as she grabbed a hold of an object and closed her eyes before opening them once again. She felt her jaw drop as her heart stopped beating for a second.

"Positive," she whispered to herself.

**Xxx**

"So," Elena smiled as she walked into the living room and took a seat next to her aunt. Damon was out hunting along with Jeremy and Anna, leaving Elena alone in the house besides her aunt.

"So," replied Jenna as she folded one of Jeremy's shirts.

"How's things going with Mr. Saltzman?" Elena asked as she watched her aunt's cheeks grow red.

"I could ask you the same thing about you and Damon," she laughed as she returned her attention back to the clean clothes.

"There's a difference though, Aunt Jenna," Elena started, "Damon and I are dating, while you and Mr. Saltzman are just really into each other. I'm a girl, I can spot these things from a mile away."

"Alaric is _just_ a friend," Jenna replied with a small smile, although she knew Elena wouldn't let the subject drop.

"I said the same thing about Damon for months, and now look where we're at," Elena laughed as she remembered all the times she told Stefan and Bonnie that Damon was nothing more than a friend.

"I think you should invite him to dinner," Elena said slowly as a smile formed upon her face once again.

"Oh no, I know what you're doing. I don't think so," Jenna laughed as she grabbed the phone out of Elena's hands.

"I have a cell phone, Aunt Jenna," Elena teased as she waved her phone in front of Jenna's face, "it'll be fun. You've been working so hard with taking care of Damon, Jeremy, Anna, and I and then there's work, and Mr. Saltzman obviously makes you happy. Plus, we all enjoy his company. So invite him!"

"Okay," Jenna sighed as she realized she was defeated. Elena smiled as she threw her arms around her aunt. "One condition. You help me make dinner."

"Deal," Elena agreed, "I'll get Damon to help too."

"Oh great," Jenna said sarcastically before returning to her duties.

**xXx**

"You're what?" shouted Bonnie as she sat across from Caroline.

They were currently in Caroline's bathroom as Caroline sat on the bathroom floor with the pregnancy test in her hand. She was still in the same position she had been in ever since she found out the results. Bonnie sat across from her as she watched her closely.

"Pregnant," Caroline whispered as her voice cracked towards the end of the word. She still couldn't believe it.

"Isn't this what you wanted, though?" Bonnie asked as she reached out and took the test from Caroline's hands.

"It is," Caroline replied, "But Matt...he wanted to wait."

She was nervous – more nervous than she had ever been before in her life. Inside of her there was another human being growing. Someone she had created along with the help of her boyfriend Matt. _Their_ child was inside of her, growing every second of the day. She instantly loved her baby, whether it be a boy or girl, she loved it nevertheless. However, she couldn't help but worry about what Matt's reaction would be – especially since he had been against the idea of having a baby.

"He _loves_ you Caroline," Bonnie said as she took Caroline's hand into her own, "you two will be amazing parents."

"What if he leaves?" Caroline asked. She could feel the tears forming underneath her eyes.

Bonnie looked at her as she raised her eyebrows to Caroline's suggestion. "Do you really think Matt's that kind of guy?"

"No, but," Caroline started.

"Then stop worrying," Bonnie said as she smiled before placing her hand against Caroline's stomach, "he'll love his baby as much as he loves you."

**xXx**

"Something smells good," announced Damon as he advanced into the kitchen to find Elena standing at the stove while something cooked, "Can I have a taste?"

Moments later he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist while he buried his nose against her throat, allowing himself to catch a whiff of her sweet blood. He moaned as he pictured himself tasting her blood as it flowed down his throat.

"I can practically feel you drooling over the taste of my blood, Damon," Elena said with a sarcastic tone.

"That's not the only thing I'm drooling over," he replied with a wink before removing himself from Elena's body.

Elena rolled her eyes as she ignored his suggestive comments. "How was hunting?"

"Funny you should say that," he said as he made his way over to the counter and grabbed an apple, "it was wonderful. Found me a little puppy, just like Stefan likes them. Oh God who am I kidding? I compelled some pizza delivery guy into letting me have a drink."

"Damon," groaned Elena as she turned around to see him pouting.

"Elena," he pouted as he did that eye thing that drove her crazy. Within seconds she was laughing which caused him to smile.

"I was _trying _to be mad at you," Elena laughed as she pushed Damon aside before grabbing the milk from the refrigerator.

"What's in the pot?" he asked suddenly as he grabbed the spoon and brought it to his mouth for a taste, "Gumbo, delicious, almost like you. What's the special occasion? You and Jenna are finally joining the vampire league?"

"No," Elena said as she rolled her eyes, "Aunt Jenna's got a date with Alaric."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Damon said as he waved his finger through the air and turned on his heel to face Elena, "Alaric, also known as Ric, is coming _here? _Tonight?"

"That's the plan," Elena grinned as she chopped up an onion over the large pot.

"Elena, that's a bad plan. Alaric and I only get along when we're staking vampires," Damon said as he groaned to himself.

"Well, it's happening. Besides, it can't be any worse than what dinner with Meredith's parents will be," she sighed.

"Guess I better go put on my good tie, wouldn't want _Ric _thinking I'm some slob," Damon muttered as he headed up the stairs.

**Xxx**

"Where are you taking me?" giggled Anna as Jeremy directed her. His large hands were over her eyes, stopping her from seeing what was around them.

"Almost there, stop asking," laughed Jeremy as he steered Anna in the direction of a large Christmas tree.

"Hurry up," groaned Anna. The anxiety was killing her. Jeremy had been talking about this surprise for hours now, only causing her own curiosity to rise even more than it already was.

"Okay, now!" Jeremy called out as he dropped his hands from her eyes and allowed her to take in the view in front of them.

"Oh my God," Anna whispered as she felt her head turning in all directions. The view was amazing and beautiful. She had never seen anything like this before.

The first thing she noticed was the extremely large tree that was directly in front of the two. It was decorated professionally – every ounce of the tree was covered in decorations. The second thing she noticed was the bright lights that hung from the surrounding houses as inflatable Santas, reindeer, snowmen, and other Christmas related objects decorated the front lawns. She smiled as she watched a miniature elf pass her trail.

"Where are we?" she asked as her amusement shown through her appearance.

"Why, Winter Wonderland," Jeremy smirked as he grabbed Anna's hand and continued to walk deeper into the wonderland.

"It's so pretty," she whispered as she allowed her hand to linger over the custom made sleigh which was in the middle of the wonderland. It had been designed to read Merry Christmas Mystic Falls across it.

"I can't believe you've never seen any of this," Jeremy said. Although it was his second time visiting the wonderland, he was still amazed by all the hard work the employees put into decorating.

"Mother never celebrated Christmas," she said quietly, "It was a waste of time."

Jeremy remained quiet for a moment as he allowed Anna to let her moment of sorrow pass. Suddenly, an idea came to his head that'd make Anna smile the biggest smile she'd ever smiled before.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and ran towards something she was unable to see.

"Where are we going?" she laughed as she pushed her legs faster.

"Sleight ride," he smiled as her eyes grew wide in excitement.

**Xxx**

"How did this happen?" Matt said quietly as he looked down at the small white stick that was currently in his hands. He hadn't believed Caroline when she had called and informed him, but now that he had evidence there was no denying the truth.

"Well," Caroline said as she prepared her speech, "Two weeks ago-"

"No, not _that_. How did you wind up pregnant? We were safe, we were careful," he asked, still in disbelief.

"Obviously not careful enough," Caroline said as she walked closer to Matt and placed her arm around his waist, "I know you're not happy about it but Matt, feel my stomach. Imagine what it'll look like in seven months, and imagine how you'll feel when our baby comes into this world."

"Our baby," Matt said in a whisper. The words sounded so foreign to him even as it came out of his own mouth.

"It's our little Christmas miracle," she said with a large smile as she rubbed her stomach lightly.

"What are we going to do?" he asked suddenly as he watched Caroline rub her stomach.

"Keep it, of course!" she called out. She was a Forbes, and Forbes were raised to allows do the right and proper thing. There was no way she was going to give her baby way or have it murdered – in her eyes those were the most unacceptable things a woman could do.

"No, I know that. I mean with living conditions. You'll have to move in with me," Matt stated.

"I suppose I could ask my mom..." Caroline said as her mind drifted off into thoughts of Matt and her having their own family in their own home.

"No, you're eighteen. You have to move in with me, I want to be right on the side of you as our baby grows," Matt smiled finally.

At first Caroline had been worried that he wasn't too happy with the news, but after seeing his face and reactions, she knew he was ready for this baby as much as she was. She felt herself grin as a few tears of happiness escaped. After all those years of not caring about anyone but herself, she finally had an amazing boyfriend along with an amazing child on the way.

**Xxx**

"This is amazing, Jeremy," Anna smiled as she looked up at the snow covered trees that they passed under.

"I knew you'd like it," he smiled. Seeing Anna's happiness made him feel like he was on top of the world – a feeling he didn't want to go away.

"I think we should come here every year. The feeling this place gives me is like I feel when I find someone with the most perfect blood," Anna laughed as she allowed her hand to drift off the side of the sleigh.

"Only you would compare something so peaceful to something so...death filled," laughed Jeremy as he thought about his girlfriend's comparison.

Anna soon joined in on the laughing. "For a vampire, it's peaceful."

"Nothing is peaceful about a vampire Anna," laughed Jeremy as he stroked her hair gently.

"You're pretty peaceful for a vampire," smiled Anna as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"That's because I have you," he said with a small smile forming upon his own face.

**Xxx**

"So I'm not really sure about this whole Alaric thing," Damon said (A/N: my computer is driving my NUTS right now because my space bar keeps getting stuck for some reason) as he reappeared in the kitchen wearing a pair of black jeans, a white button down shirt, and his leather jacket.

"He's a nice guy," Elena said as she grabbed the plates out of the cabinet and placed them in Damon's hands, "And so are you, so help me out."

"You know," Damon said as he walked over to the table and started setting the table, "once you move in with me, we won't have to worry about this whole setting the table thing."

(A/N:I fixed the space bar! Yay!)

"And why's that?" Elena asked as she turned off the stove and allowed the gumbo to cool down for a second.

"Because," Damon said as if it wasn't a big deal, "I'll be able to use my super speed. Ric's here, by the way."

Moments later the front door bell rang throughout the entire house as Elena looked at Damon with a confused face. Damon simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he made his way into the living room.

"Gilbert residence," Damon smirked as he opened the door, revealing a shivering Alaric.

"Damon," Alaric nodded as he stepped into the house, "Where's Jenna?"

"Oh, who knows? Probably out nurturing some puppy that Stefan fed off..." Damon said as his voice grew quieter and quieter, "How's life without vampires Ric?"

"Don't let this go to your head, Salvatore," Alaric stated as he hung his coat on the nearby coat rack, "But I actually miss it. Anytime you have a vampire to slay, you know where to find me."

"Seems like someone enjoys my company, isn't that right _Ric_?" Damon smirked as he put emphasis on 'Ric'.

"And the cockiness begins," Alaric said as he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to find Elena placing the pot of gumbo on the table.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman," she smiled, "Damon, where's Anna and Jeremy?"

"We're here," they both said suddenly as they fly through the back sliding door, startling Elena in the process.

"Now the only one that's missing is Aunt Jenna," Elena said quietly as they all looked around awkwardly.

"Well," Damon sighed, "This is awkward. Ric, imagine how this will be when Elena _lives _with me."

"Damon, knock it off," Elena said. She found herself rolling her eyes before walking away.

"Knock what off? Your-" Damon started but stopped suddenly as he heard footsteps slowly coming down the stairs.

"Hey everyone," Jenna smiled as she walked over to Alaric and hugged him tightly, "This smells delicious Elena."

"Thank you," Elena smiled before taking a seat at the table.

"You made all of this, Elena?" Alaric asked in astonishment.

"My mother – my mother who adopted me – used to always watch these cooking shows. So sometimes I'd watch them with her, and then she'd show me how to cook a meal after," explained Elena.

"I can't wait until you move in with me," Damon smirked, "Dinner like this every single day of my life."

"Don't get too hopeful. Anna and I have been living together for a while now and so far she's only made a homemade meal twice," teased Jeremy as Anna punched him playfully.

"Elena, I think we should really talk about this whole moving in together thing before you actually do it," Jenna said slowly.

"What's going to happen if you two break up?" Alaric asked suddenly.

"Thanks for the support Ri- Mr. Saltzman," Damon muttered, "Oh, Elena. By the way, Stefan called. Lunch with the devil's tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Elena groaned as Damon, Jeremy, and Anna laughed quietly, leaving Jenna and Alaric to be clueless.

**Xxx**

enjoy and review.


	8. Meet the Parents

"I still can't believe we're actually doing this," Elena groaned as she waited for Damon outside the bathroom door. He had been getting ready for the past _four _hours. She had finished getting ready three hours earlier than Damon, how ironic. However, it was something Damon would do. He was extremely picky when it came to his appearance.

"I know," Damon said as he allowed a small sigh to escape his slightly parted lips, "But, just think of the look little Ms. Meredith will have whenever I ruin her Christmas Dinner."

Elena's mouth dropped as soon as she realized what he was planning. Sure, they both hated the girl, and sure, she was one of the bitchiest girls she had ever met, but they couldn't ruin her time with her parents – no matter who it was. "Damon, you know we _can't_ do that."

"_You _might not be able to," he replied as he pointed to Elena before returning his pointer finger back to himself, "But I can and I will."

"Damon," Elena sighed as she walked after her boyfriend.

"Eh – eh – eh. No buts Elena," Damon said as his famous sly smirk appeared on his gorgeous face, "I personally dislike this Meredith character, which gives me every right to mess up her life. There's also the fact that ruining his precious little girlfriend's family dinner will cause my brother to become extremely angry with me... which doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Elena sighed once again as she allowed her eyes to roll in response to Damon's statement. She reached up and snatched her winter hat and scarf. Damon followed closely as he grabbed his leather jacket off of the coat rack as well.

"But Damon, Stefan has been being extremely quiet. Sure he lets a few comments slip here and there, but imagine how would you feel if he took your girl," she said quickly before he had the chance to cut her off. She instantly regretted allowing the comment to slip as soon as she caught a glimpse of Damon's pained expression.

"I don't have to imagine," he said quietly, "I lived the experience once before."

"Damon, I'm-" Elena started slowly as she tried to gather the words to say that could possibly make Damon feel better.

"It's fine, Elena," he said quietly as he slipped out of the large glass door and waited patiently besides Elena's car's door.

"No, it's not. I spoke before I thought, I'm sorry," she said slowly as she unlocked the car and allowed Damon and herself to slip into the car and escape from the cold.

"It doesn't even matter anymore," he said as he allowed himself to smirk, "Katherine's _so_ 1864. Last time I checked, Elena Gilbert is the new black."

Elena laughed as Damon continued to crack a joke every now and then. She sat behind the steering wheel of the car as she fiddled with the radio knob, trying to find any Christmas music that was currently playing on the radio.

"Tomorrow's Christmas," she smiled as she eyed Damon closely, hoping to catch a hint as to what he had gotten her.

"I know," he smirked as he turned his head to look out the window and take in all the snow covered scenery, "I hope you're ready for your last present."

"Any hints?" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. With Stefan, she would have never been joking around. He was more of a serious and down to business type of guy, while Damon was the complete opposite. With Damon, she was able to be herself.

"Nice try, Princess," he winked as he turned quickly, allowing his gaze to linger on her for a moment before returning to the window.

"Not even for me," she said in a small innocent voice while trying to pout. However, she ended up laughing and being unable to hold the pout face for more than ten seconds.

"No, but, did you grab whatever garbage you – please tell me it was garbage, anyway did you grab whatever you bought Stefan? Instead of going visit the old brooding vampire again tomorrow we could have just ended with a hello and goodbye today," Damon smirked. He loved his cocky and rude personality so much.

"Oh crap!" Elena shouted as she pressed the breaks, "I totally forgot it."

"Where's it at?" Damon asked with a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"The kitchen table -" she started as her mouth dropped open as soon as she realized the passenger's seat was empty. "Damon!"

Within seconds he was back sitting in the seat beside her with his usual cocky grin. "Yes?" he questioned as he held out the bagged gift to her.

"Nothing," she laughed as shook her head and continued to drive down the pavement road.

**XxX**

"Ready for your first Christmas tomorrow?" Jeremy asked as he sat besides his petite girlfriend. They were currently in the living room enjoying a cup of hot chocolate in front of the fire place.

"More than _ever_," she replied with a wide grin causing her eyes to become tinier than they already were. Jeremy laughed as Anna's excitement reminded him of a small child's.

"You are _so _cute," he smiled as he stroked the top of her free hand.

They were quiet for a moment as they sat together and enjoyed the warm heat the fire was putting off. Jeremy looked out the large glass window and noticed the snow fall was increasing by the moment.

"Oh hey guys," Jenna smiled as she walked into the living room, shutting the wooden door behind her forcefully, "it's colder than a witch's tit."

"Ew. Okay Aunt Jenna, I never want to hear _that _word come out of your mouth again," Jeremy said as his faced wrinkled due to how disgusted he was.

"Oh Jeremy it's just a metaphor." Jenna laughed as she set her purse down on the nearest edge table, "There any hot chocolate left?"

"Yeah, there's a pack in the pantry," he called out as his Aunt left the room, leaving Anna and Jeremy alone once again.

"I like her, a lot." Anna smiled before taking a small sip of hot chocolate. "She's fun and really caring. You're lucky to have her as a guardian."

"Yeah, yeah she's a pretty cool woman," Jeremy smiled as he looked down at the ground.

"Oh by the way, Alaric and I are going caroling in a moment if you guys feel like joining to old folks," laughed Jenna as she danced a little.

"Oh Jeremy, can we?" Anna asked as she bounced with joy, "Please?"

"How could I possibly say no to that face?" he asked as he laughed with a large grin as Anna smiled and threw her arms around him, embracing him in a large hug.

**XxX**

"So I heard you got her knocked up, huh?" Tyler said as he walked with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His hood was up to help block some of the cold from his ears.

"Yeah, dude, I did," sighed Matt as he walked next to his friend. Caroline was at the doctor's office getting a check up and getting a doctor's opinion as to which were the best prenatal vitamins for the baby.

"That sucks _ass_, bro. What you gonna do about it?" Tyler asked. The thought of him ever getting a girl pregnant passed through his mind but quickly disappeared as he thought of how his father would react. He'd get a beating to Hell and back.

"Well, the only thing I can do. Take care of it, and be by Caroline's side the entire time," Matt replied. He was raised as a gentleman should – to take care of something you create. Besides, Caroline was so excited and ready for this baby – he couldn't just leave.

"You've got balls, dude. I'll tell you that much, I'd never stick around for a baby," Tyler mumbled, "I'm not good with that whole long term thing."

"Yeah, I hear ya. I love Caroline and I look at it this way, sooner or later our relationship was going to hit the next step. I preferred later, but no one can stop this from happening so it's time to man up, Ty. We're all about to eighteen and legal, and once that happens we have to make something of our lives unless we want to be bums on the side of the street. So as soon as the vacation is over with, I'm going apply for a job and fixing my house up for me, Caroline, and the baby," Matt explained.

"I gotta hand it to you, bro, I'm proud of ya. And if your parents were around, they'd be proud of ya too. Good job man," Tyler said as he patted his best friend on the back.

**Xxx**

Caroline waited patiently in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She smiled to herself as she looked around at all of the other pregnant mothers, and pictured herself being the next one to have the baby bump. She rubbed her flat stomach and used her hand to draw a bump, causing the woman on the side of her to laugh quietly.

"Just found out, I'm guessing?" asked a young looking brunette.

"Yeah," laughed Caroline, "this is my second visit."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it. It's always exciting to find out new information about your baby. How far long are you?" she asked with a sincere smile.

"One month. When I first took the pregnancy test, my boyfriend and I thought I was two weeks. But then when I went in for the first time, the doctor told me I was a month. I was like wait what? It was exciting," laughed Caroline as she rubbed her stomach once again.

"I remember those days," chuckled the young brunette, "I'm currently five months today. Getting up there. I'm Madeline."

"Oh, you're so lucky. Is it a boy or a girl? And nice to meet you Madeline. I'm Caroline," Caroline smiled as she introduced herself.

"_Both_," giggled Madeline, "Avery and Autumn. Oh, we're both part of the 'line' group. I tell you what, here's my number. Call me and we'll get together sometime. Especially after we have our little babies."

Caroline grabbed the slip of paper from Madeline and smiled, "Okay, I will do that."

"Caroline Forbes?" called out a short plump woman from a door on the far end of the room.

"Oh that's me!" Caroline called out excitedly as she grabbed her purse and coat, "I'll talk to you soon Madeline. Bye!"

Madeline smirked to herself as she waved bye to the young blonde. She lowered her head slowly to the ground as she felt the pupil's in her bright yellow eyes dilating.

**Xxx**

"Mommy just called. Her and Daddy's plane just landed and they're on their way to search for a taxi," Meredith announced as she walked into the large proper. Stefan stood in front of a large window as he looked down at Damon and Elena as they walked over to the boarding house door – hand in hand, smiles on both of their faces. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Wonderful," he said quietly as he jammed his hands into his coat pockets, "Damon and Elena have just arrived."

Moments after he spoke the sentence the loud doorbell echoed throughout the house, causing Meredith the shield her ears with her two hands. "Stop pressing the damn door bell!" she shouted as she stormed over to the door.

"Greetings brother's bitch," smirked Damon as the door opened to reveal a very unhappy looking Meredith, "Trouble in paradise already, little brother?"

"Damon," Elena said in a low, warning voice as she entered the familiar home.

"No, in fact, things are _perfect _between the _better _brother and I," Meredith cooed as she snaked her long, tan arm around Stefan's waist, "I was simply saying how the excessive noise coming from the door bell was _splitting my ear drums._"

"Oh, lovely. Goal completed then," smirked Damon as he quickly made his way over to the bar, "Where's Pops and Ma?"

"_Mother _and _Father _are on their way," Meredith replied coldly. Maybe inviting Damon and Eleanor – whatever her name was, wasn't the greatest idea.

"Damon, don't you think you could cut back on the attitude just a little bit," Elena whispered as she made her way over to Damon's side.

"No, Elena," Damon shouted loud enough for the couple to hear him, "I will _not _cut back on the attitude."

"Damon," Stefan said slowly, "I understand that you're not exactly happy with me right now. But please, behave for Meredith. This means a lot to her."

Damon snorted as he nearly split his alcohol. He frowned before shrugging and pouring the remaining scotch on the freshly cleaned floor. He smirked as his hand opened and allowed the glass to land on the floor as pieces of glass flew everywhere. "I'm aware, Brother."

"Then stop acting like _this_ if you're aware," Stefan ordered as he hurried to the supply cabinet to fetch a broom.

"Damon, maybe you should," Elena whispered as she watched Meredith's expression closely. If looks could kill, both Damon and herself would be ten feet underneath the ground.

"Just because I'm aware of something, Brother, doesn't mean that I _care,_"he replied with a full grin this time, "In fact, the _only_ thing I care about in this room is Elena."

Suddenly, the door bell rang throughout the house, causing each member to react differently. Elena nibbled on her lip as she prayed things would be okay, Stefan sighed as he straightened out his tie, Meredith put on the biggest smile she could – that is, after sending a pair of dagger eyes towards Damon, and Damon, well Damon had his usual smirk plastered upon his face as he slowly followed Meredith.

**Xxx**

"Hey Jenna," smiled Alaric as he walked into the medium sized house. He embraced Jenna in a tight hug before turning to the two teens sitting on the couch.

"Hey Anna, hey Jeremy." he half waved as they smiled and waved back, "Ready to go?"

"Sure, oh Alaric, I hope you don't mind." Jenna said as she struggled to fit her leather jacket on due to the many layers of clothing she had on already, "But I asked Jeremy and Anna to come along."

"Oh, no, not a problem at all," he laughed as he tightened the grip his jacket had around him, "the more the merrier."

"Have you ever been caroling?" whispered Jeremy as he stepped out into the cold air with Anna at his side.

"No, why?" Anna asked, curiously.

"You have to know the words, Anna," laughed Jeremy as he held up two cards, each with the words belonging to certain Christmas songs.

"Oh! Hurry, give me them. I can easily look at them once and remember every single word," smirked Anna as she snatched the cards out of Jeremy's hands.

"You can do that?" asked the confused boy. He continued walking in silence as his girlfriend flipped each card quickly. Within seconds she handed him the cards back with a large smile on her face.

"Sure can. You learn how to after being a vampire for a century," she teased in a low voice.

"I could have used that every time I had a Biology test! It would have saved me so much needed time!" laughed Jeremy. Anna soon joined in on the laughing.

"Okay guys, this is our first house. Ms. Flowers lives here. She's an elderly woman who lost her husband many years ago, so give it your all," encouraged Alaric before walking up to the woman's front door and knocking gently. After a minute or two, an elderly woman appeared at the doorstep with a small smile as soon as she noticed the group.

"One – two – three," instructed Alaric as he waved his fingers in the air.

"Silent Night, Holy night. All is calm and is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child, Holy infant so tender and mild," the entire group sung in unison, causing Ms. Flowers to smile happily.

"Told you I could learn it," whispered Anna as she broke away from the song for a second or two.

"Good job," smiled Jeremy as he whispered back before returning to the song.

**Xxx**

"Mother! Father!" cried Meredith as she threw her tan arms around both of her parents, embracing them into a large, warm hug. "Come in, come in."

Damon watched as an elderly couple walked into the house and examined the fine art and furniture with amazement, causing him to roll his eyes. Of course, Stefan _had _to decorate the house in ways that only elders would like.

"Mom, Dad," smirked Damon as he made his way over to the couple, "welcome. I'm Damon, the hotter, funnier, and all around better brother." He grabbed each of their hands and shook them softly, being careful not to break an arm or something.

"Oh, yes. Meredith told us about you. Stefan's brother – where is this Stefan?" asked the woman in a sweet voice.

"Right here, Mam," Stefan smiled as he made his way to the front of the room and placed a small kiss on the top of her hand, "Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet the both of you."

"Oh Meredith," giggled the woman, "you've gotten yourself a gentleman this time."

"Oh Mother, he's wonderful," smiled Meredith as she passed Damon, bumping into him roughly on the way to her parents, "Here Father, let me take you to your seat."

"Oh Meredith," Damon said as he strolled up to the side of the man, "the honor is mine."

"But -" Meredith started but was interrupted by her mother.

"Meredith Sulez! Your Father and I raised you better than that. Butts are for sitting, not conversation. Now, let the young man be a gentleman and escort your father to his seat," ordered the woman, causing Meredith to drop back. Damon could feel the anger rising off of her, causing him to smirk.

"And who's this young beauty right here?" smiled Meredith's mother as she stopped in front of Elena.

"Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you," Elena smiled as she hugged the woman tightly. She breathed in the perfume around her – instantly recognizing it as Jasmine, the type her mother used to wear all the time.

"Oh, yes. The brother's girlfriend. You can call me Judy, Dear," smiled Judy as she made her way over to the table, with Meredith right behind her.

"I swear, if your boyfriend ruins this dinner, I'll kill the both of you," she whispered roughly before taking her seat at the wooden table.

"Where's the beer!" shouted the elderly man as he looked around the room quickly, causing Damon to laugh quietly to himself.

"Father, there's no alcohol here-" Meredith begin slowly.

"Sure there is!" erupted Damon, "what'd you like sure? Any alcohol drinker is a friend of mine. We've got Scotch, Vodka, Crown, and of course, good old regular beer."

"Beer!" shouted the elderly man. Damon smirked as he quickly climbed out of his seat and made his way to the bar. He fixed himself a glass of Scotch and grabbed Meredith's father a beer.

"I like this guy Meredith. He's fun," announced her father as he opened his beer. Damon found himself laughing uncontrollably as Stefan sat quietly at the end of the table, casting looks of hatred at Damon. Who could blame him? Even _parents _loved Damon.

**Xxx**

"As far as I can tell," smiled the doctor as she scanned through the paperwork presented before her, "your baby is growing healthy and everything seems fine."

"Thank God. I was so worried that something was going to go wrong. That's a load of my shoulders," Caroline laughed as she pretended to wipe sweat off of her forehead, causing the woman to chuckle lightly.

"As long as you take the advised amount of prenatal vitamins, and at the prescribed time, your baby will continue to grow like it's supposed to," she smiled sweetly.

"Yes Mam," Caroline grinned, "I will defiantly do that."

"Good luck to you Ms. Forbes. Your next appointment will be on the twelfth of next month," she replied as she placed a paper card in front of Caroline.

"Thank you Dr. Dawn, it means a lot, really," Caroline stated as she placed the paper card into her purse.

"No problem. What are you hoping for?" Dawn asked.

"I want a girl, but Matt wants a boy," she laughed.

"That's how it usually is," smiled the doctor as she watched Caroline slowly leave the building.

**Xxx**

It'd been less than an hour since Meredith's parents had arrived, and already Damon and her father were hitting it off amazingly, causing Meredith to remain silent in anger, and Stefan to remain silent in displeasure. Damon wasn't supposed to be the man's favorite brother – he was.

"So Damon, tell me more about your brother," chuckled the old man as he worked on his fourth beer. Both Damon and the man were obviously drunk, causing Elena to roll her eyes everything either of the two talked.

"One time," Damon paused as he took a sip of his scotch, "Stefan had wanted to grow his hair long, so he glued little pieces of hay to his hair. He thought it was hair!" Both the elderly man and Damon burst out into laughter as the rest of the table remained quiet.

"Okay, I think that's enough for you," Elena finally said as she reached over and removed the glass of alcohol from Damon's hand, causing his to pout.

"Elena, come on, you can never have enough," he pouted as he looked up at her.

"You can, and you have," she sighed as she walked over to the sink and emptied the remaining alcohol down the drain.

"You too, Father," Meredith said as she followed Elena's lead and walked into the kitchen to empty the alcohol.

"Look," Elena sighed as she stopped Meredith, "I know we're not exactly...friends. But I apologize for Damon's behavior tonight. I tried to control him, I know how much family means."

Meredith was silent for a moment as she looked at Elena. She lowered her line of sight to the ground before quickly looking back up at the silent girl. "It's fine. My father seems to love him, which hopefully is a good thing for Stefan. Thank you."

Elena nodded as she walked back into the kitchen. For some reason, Meredith's words and facial gestures stuck to her. It may have been three simple sentences, but for some reason, Elena felt as if she had seen a side of Meredith that no one else had seen.

**Xxx**

hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Here's some things to think about-

why did Madeline's eyes glow yellow and dilate? Hmm

Is there a friendship starting to bloom between Elena and Meredith?

What will Caroline have?

Review and read!

OH AND BY THE WAY,

there will obviously be a sequel to this story as soon as I'm finished.


	9. Christmas Day

I have to warn you,

this chapter will be pretty long!

Sorry, but enjoy.

**XxX**

"Merry Christmas!"

Elena and Anna quickly shot up as they looked around the room and gasped silently as they realized Damon and Jeremy were straddling their legs. Both boys wore Santa hats on each of their heads, along with large grins across their faces. Anna and Elena looked at each other as they laughed uncontrollably.

"Come on!" Jeremy shouted as he grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her out of the bed. Anna smiled one last time at Damon and Elena before she was dragged into the dark hall way.

"Don't think you're getting out of this," smirked Damon as he lifted Elena up and threw her over his shoulder, holding her tightly even while she kicked and punched at his back, demanding that he put her down.

"Not happening kitten!" Damon smirked as he jogged down the stairway, ignoring Elena's demands to let her be free. He stopped suddenly as he met up with Anna and Jeremy who were now sorting the gifts under the tree into separate piles – one for Elena, one for Damon, one for Jeremy, one for Anna, and one for Jenna.

"Anna should open her gifts first," smiled Elena as Anna smiled widely at Elena as she mouthed thank you.

"I agree," Jeremy smiled sweetly as he removed four gifts from the large pile and placed them in front of Anna. She bounced with happiness as she grabbed the first gift and shook it lightly.

"To Anna, from Damon," she read a loud as she looked at the small tag attached to the box before quickly tearing at the wrapping paper. Damon felt his mouth twitching as she grew closer to knowing what the surprise was.

"Condoms?" shouted all the three people sitting on the ground, causing Damon to laugh loudly.

"You can never be too prepared," he smirked as he turned towards Elena, hoping she caught his hint. Judging by the roll of her eyes, she must have understood him. He smirked once again.

"Moving on," laughed Anna as she threw the box of condoms at Jeremy, "To Anna, from Elena."

Anna had the small package apart within seconds as she pulled out a beautiful leather jacket. She quickly slipped it on as she adjusted to the warmth of the leather. "It's beautiful, thank you," smiled Anna.

"No problem," Elena replied with a small smile of her own.

"Open mine's next," smiled Jeremy as he pulled out a large box. Anna grinned as she shook it lightly, causing a jingling sound to fill the area around her. She opened the large box only to find three smaller boxes inside. She grabbed the largest of the three and opened it slowly.

"Oh my," she whispered as she pulled up a gold necklace with a small heart at the bottom, "Jeremy..."

"Open it," he said softly as he watched as she unlocked the locket.

Anna felt as tears leaked down her cheeks as she looked into the locket. On one side of the heart was a picture of her mother and her, while on the other side was a picture of her mother smiling happily during the last few days of her life. Anna held her hair up as she waited for Jeremy to clamp the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you so much, I love it," she whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to give you something to remember your mom," he said quietly, "There's still two more."

Elena felt her own self tearing up as she watched Anna's reactions to Jeremy's gifts. She had never seen her brother so serious about a girl before Anna. She knew that the two were in love based on the way they reacted to one another.

Anna opened the next largest box only to find a gold ring. She slipped it onto her finger as she read the engravings a loud. "J & A, for eternity," she laughed as she placed a kiss on the side of Jeremy's face. "Ironic how when you say eternity, you really mean eternity."

"Open the last one," Damon said, obviously frustrated by how long the girl was taking to open four simple gifts. She cast a look of anger at Damon before returning to her gifts. The last box from Jeremy contained a small bottle of perfume, which smelled exactly like Anna's mother used to. She hugged Jeremy tightly for the last time before moving on to Jenna's gift.

"Oh hey guys," Jenna yawned as she held a cup of coffee in her hand. She took a seat in the recliner as she watched Anna open the last gift which just so happened to be from her.

Anna opened a bag quickly as she pulled out an entire bath set containing soaps of all sorts, along with lotions, perfumes, and body scrubs. Anna scratched the scratch-n-sniff card slowly before bringing the package to her nose and inhaling deeply. She smiled as she removed the gift from her face.

"It smells lovely, Mrs. Gilbert. Thank you all," Anna smiled as she gathered her gifts and moved aside, leaving the floor open for the next person.

"Damon you go next," ordered Elena as he rolled his eyes and smirked as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Gift me, babe," he smirked as he folded his arms and waited for Elena to grab his gifts and bring them to him. She rolled her eyes as she kneeled on her knees and handed the first gift to Damon.

"From Jeremy to Damon," he sighed as he tore the bag open and pulled out a magazine. A Playboymagazine. Damon's head fell back in laughter as Elena quickly removed the magazine from his hands before dumping it in the trash can.

"You are _not_ reading that," she said sternly as she turned to Jeremy who was also laughing uncontrollably.

"How on Earth did you buy that Jeremy? You're too young!" shouted Jenna as she made sure the magazine was shoved far into the can.

"Chill, a friend of mine bought it for me. It's not like I looked at it," Jeremy explained as he smiled at an angry Anna. Her facial expressions lightened as he explained his reasoning to the family.

"Personally, that was amazing," Damon smirked, "On to the next. To Damon, _love_ Elena." He felt himself smirking once again as he shot a look at Jenna that read 'Ha, she's mine and you can't take her away'. Slowly Damon's hands grabbed a hold of something smooth and cold. Quickly, he dragged a black Prada bomber jacket. His mouth dropped opened in shock, causing Elena to smirk quietly.

"Do you have _any_ idea of how much this cost?" he asked, still in shock, "Elena, _this _jacket costs over a _thousand _dollars. How on Earth did you afford it?"

"Thanks for believing that I have money," she teased as she walked over to him and helped him slip it on, "I saved."

"I can't believe you bought this – spent _that _much money on me. Thank you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her softly, causing her to blush.

"Damon," she whispered as she pushed herself away from him, "we're in front of my family."

Damon turned to look at a disgusted Jeremy and unhappy Jenna before smirking. "Sorry. Anyway, next gift please." Elena handed Damon a small box wrapped in bright red paper. "From Anna, to Damon."

Damon unwrapped the box slowly as realized there was a cover to the small box. He removed it slowly, revealing a Hermes dark brown leather wallet. Damon smirked to himself as he looked towards Anna. "I don't even have to ask you how you came up with a thousand dollars, since this wallet cost _over_ a thousand."

"How did you manage to afford that?" Jenna asked in disbelief as she stared at the wallet.

"She's a stripper," Damon smirked as Jenna's mouth dropped open suddenly as she quickly turned towards Anna.

"Damon!" Anna shouted, "He's joking. Family insurance policy."

"Oh," Jenna sighed as she turned back to face Damon, who was now laughing louder than before, and shot a look of unamusement at him.

"Stop it," giggled Elena as she removed the wrapping paper from her boyfriend's hands and replaced it with another bag, this time from Jenna. Damon smirked to himself as he removed the colorful paper.

"Shock collar?" he asked in confusion as he pulled out a shock collar made for a dog and looked at Jenna.

"That way," she said as she walked over to a large desk and pulled a small remote from the desk jar, "anytime you do something to Elena that I don't approve of, I can shock you."

"Aunt Jenna!" Elena laughed as she grabbed the collar from Damon and placed it along the side of his other three gifts. Jenna laughed softly as she smiled sweetly at Elena and Damon. Damon rolled his eyes as he looked around the room, only to find that the other three people were laughing along with Jenna.

"Very funny," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Aunt Jenna, you next," smiled Elena as she moved over to the pile of gifts and handed four to her Aunt.

"The first one's from you, Elena," smiled Jenna as she unwrapped a brightly colored package. She slowly pulled out a silver necklace with half a heart at the end of it. She read it a loud, "Mother."

Elena slowly pulled out a silver necklace from inside of her shirt as she revealed the other half of the heart to Jenna. "Daughter," she smiled sweetly as her Aunt's eyes swelled up with tears. She made her way over to Elena and embraced the teen with a tight hug as she wiped away her fallen tears. Jenna returned to her remaining gifts and unwrapped them quickly. All together, she had received the necklace from Elena, a bottle of perfume from Anna, a photo album filled with all kind of family memories from Jeremy, and a book titled "I like an Idiot" - with a picture of Alaric taped to the cover, from Damon.

"Okay Elena, your turn," Jenna announced a she allowed Elena to take her seat as she made her way over to the remaining gifts.

"Save mine for last," Damon said suddenly as he appeared on the side of Jenna and scooped three boxes up and brought them over to his seat.

"Of course," Elena rolled her eyes, "Any who, moving along. Dear Elena, I saw this and thought of you. Love, Jeremy."

Elena smiled sweetly at her brother who wore a smirk upon his face. He lowered his face into his hands as his laughter exploded as Elena removed a medium sized box from the bag. She quickly removed the cover only to find- 

"Lingerie?" shouted Jenna as she grabbed a hold of the clothing – if it could even be considered clothing.

"Lingerie?" smirked Damon as he leaned over to get a better view of the clothing in Jenna's hands. He winked at Jeremy as he gave the young boy two thumbs up. Elena felt her cheeks growing red as the whole room looked at her with smiles on their faces – except Aunt Jenna of course.

"Since when did this household become so – so- "Jenna stuttered as she reluctantly handed Elena the outfit back.

"Please, don't finish that sentence," groaned Jeremy as he buried his face into Anna's shoulder, causing her to giggle. Elena had finished opening the remaining gifts, besides Damon's. She had received lingerie from her brother, a new personalized diary for her Aunt, and a charm bracelet from Anna.

"Now, time for the encore," smirked Damon as he handed her the first gift, which was a brightly covered box. "Don't shake it."

She unwrapped it quickly and removed the bubble wrap, revealing a glass bottle. Inside the bottle was a message, written in Damon's handwriting. She looked at him questioningly.

"It's a message in the bottle, a love letter," he smiled for the first time that night as she smiled slightly as him before setting it aside.

"I'll read it when I'm alone," she said slowly. Damon nodded as he grabbed the next gift and handed it to her. This time it was a large plastic bag with green and red paper coming out from the top of the bag. She slowly removed the second gift from the bag – which happened to be a black tight tee shirt with a picture of – Damon?

Damon laughed loudly as the four stared at him with unhappy looks on their face. "That way, even when I'm not around, you can still be with me."

Elena rolled her eyes as she threw the shirt over the back of the rocking chair before moving on to the next gift.

"Okay, you'll understand this one in a bit," he said as he placed a small box in the palm of her hand. There wasn't any wrapping on this one – just a cover. She removed the cover quickly, only to pull out a personalized key.

"It's _your _key to the boarding house," he said slowly, "That is, if you Aunt allows it."

"Elena," Jenna said slowly as she looked into the eyes of the rest of the room. Each begged for her to allow Elena to move in with Damon. She sighed, "You have my permission. As long as I can trust you two to make wise decisions."

"Thank you, Aunt Jenna. You know how I have a smart head on my shoulders," chuckled Elena as she started to rise, however, was stopped as Damon gently pushed her back down.

"Not done yet," he smiled as he dug into his back pocket.

"But there's no more gifts," she said slowly as she scanned the room, still finding nothing more than the gifts for their friends.

"Sure there is," he smirked as he slowly dropped down to one knee, causing the entire room to gasp in surprise. Elena felt her heart stop beating as Damon pulled out a beautiful ring, and held it right above her knee.

"We've been through a lot – I'll tell you that much. I loved you the moment I first saw you, because you were your _own _person. Even when you were with my brother, you still saw past him and paid me attention, something no other person has done before. You knew how...misfit I was, but yet you still didn't give up on me. You weren't afraid of me and you never backed down from a challenge. I put you through _hell_ and you were still there, standing right along my side. I fell in love with you more and more, each day, Elena. Somewhere along the line, you found a reason to never give up on me," he whispered quietly as he felt himself choking up, "I always told you that you'd end up mine one day, but I never dreamed it'd really happen. Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena looked down at her boyfriend as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks slowly. She looked up around at her family members, who were still in shock. Anna was crying as well as she held Jeremy's hand tightly. She smiled at Elena as she noticed Elena's eyes lingering on her. Elena looked back at her aunt who was beginning to wipe away at tears that were forming in her own eyes, as she nodded slowly to Elena before smiling sweetly.

"Yes," Elena whispered.

"What?" Damon asked as he looked up quickly at her.

"Yes!" she shouted as she felt herself grin happily. Before she knew it she was being lifted into the air as Damon held her tightly and spun her around the entire room. He set her down gently as he brushed the hair out of her face before gently resting his forehead against her own.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered as he pressed his lips against her smooth forehead.

**XxX**

Matt walked into the small living room of his home as he handed his girlfriend a cup of hot chocolate. She smiled sweetly as she gently removed the cup from his hands before bringing it to her mouth. She set the cup down as she felt her cell phone buzzing besides her.

"Text from Elena," explained Caroline as Matt sat besides her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

_Be my maid of honor ;D – Elena_

"Oh. My. God." Caroline breathed as she stared at the screen of her phone. Matt reached over and grabbed the phone from her hand as he read the text a loud to himself.

"Oh. My. God." he repeated, "Elena's engaged to Damon. Oh. My. God."

"Wow, um, wow," Caroline said as she blinked a few times before grabbing her phone back from Matt's hands in order to type her reply.

OMG, OMFG! OF COURSE! Be the nanny? ;D – Caroline

"That's unbelievable. Who would have thought that Damon Salvatore would ever settle down?" Matt whispered to himself. Not two years ago, _he _was dating Elena.

OMG! YES! You're prego? - Elena

"Elena knows," laughed Caroline as she typed a reply into her phone.

Yes :D

"We should start thinking of baby names," smiled Caroline as she put away her phone, "it feels so weird to say that."

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad," Matt said as he placed his hand on top of Caroline's stomach, "I say if it's a boy we name him Matt."

"Of course you'd say that," Caroline said as she rolled her eyes, "What Dad wouldn't want his son to have his name?"

"A stupid one. Okay, you pick out the girl's name, and I'll pick out the boy's name. And I choose Matt," Matt laughed as he removed his hand from Caroline's stomach as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Fine," Caroline sighed, "But if she's a girl, I want her name to be Camiee."

"Camiee?" Matt asked and watched as Caroline nodded. Obviously, her mind was made up. He laughed as he pulled his girlfriend into him and hugged her tightly.

**XxX**

"I can't believe Elena's engaged," Jenna sighed as she sat besides Alaric. He had shown up a little after Elena and Damon's announcement.

"Time's going by fast," he sighed as he looked back at the woman.

"Too fast," she sighed as she picture Elena in a wedding gown, "She's moving out soon and getting married."

"She's in good hands," Alaric said quietly, "Damon will take good care of her."

"I know, but it'll be weird not having anyone in the house with me. I'm so used to having company," she replied, just as quiet as Alaric.

"You have me," he said suddenly as looked into Jenna's eyes, causing her to blush. His head moved in slowly, closing the gap between the two as he kissed her softly, causing her to smile against the kiss.

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered as he pulled away, causing him to smile.

"Merry Christmas Jenna."

"Merry Christmas Alaric," she replied.

**XXX**

Damon pushed open the boarding house door forcefully as he made his way into the home with his new fiancee` at his side. He smiled to himself as he said the word fiancee`.

"Merry Christmas, Brother!" Damon shouted as he walked around the empty hallway as he looked for his brother. Suddenly, Stefan appeared with Meredith at his side as he cast the couple a happy smile, before noticing the ring on Elena's finger.

"It appears that Christmas isn't the only thing worth celebrating," he said slowly, still not removing his eyes from the ring.

"Oh my God, that ring is beautiful," Meredith said quietly as she tried to get a better look at it.

"Would you like to see it?" Elena said suddenly, although she wasn't sure why.

"Oh, yes! Let's go into the proper to get better lighting," suggest Meredith as she walked off into the distance with Elena following closely behind her.

"I'm happy for you, Brother," Stefan said slowly as he looked at his brother closely.

"She'll be living here, I hope you know," Damon said quietly as he refused to break the eye contact he had with his brother.

"As will Meredith," Stefan replied, "She has no other place to live since her parents reside out of state."

"Her and Elena seem to be getting along fine now, so no problem," Damon answered, "You know, I expect you to serve in my wedding."

"Understandable," Stefan said with a small smile, "I accept."

"I wasn't finished," Damon said quickly, "I expect you to serve in my wedding, as my best man."

Stefan was silent for a moment as the shock moved throughout his body. He never expected his brother would ask him to perform such an honor.

"My pleasure, Brother," Stefan smiled as he pulled Damon into a tight family hug. Damon felt himself smirk as he hugged his brother back.

**XXX**

Madeline sat alone in her room as she felt her two children moving around quickly in her stomach. She looked into the mirror which sat directly across from her as she realized her eyes were back to the unusual bright shade of yellow.

"Damn it," she cursed silently to herself.

It had never acted up before – she always had her werewolf side under control. But every since that one night with that guy from the bar, it'd been worse than she'd ever seen it. The thirst – the hunger – the growth rate, all multiplied by a thousand.

She sat quietly as she tried to remember his name. She had been wasted, as was he, which was how she ended up pregnant. She cursed herself for not checking to see if the guy was wearing protection. Her mind flashed back to the night of the event. His name was on the tip of her tongue, she was so close to remembering. She froze as his name came to mind.

"Tyler," she whispered quietly to herself.

Xxx

DUN DUN DUN.

THE END OF THIS STORY!

Be sure to read the sequel to find out what happens!

Enjoy and review!


End file.
